HERO
by Okdes
Summary: Jason was a soul seeking redemption. Ranir was born a champion. Maeve was a Faunas vigilante. Christine was the Avenger of her family. Together they form Team HERO. But will the heroes survive the trails put before them? And can they survive each other? Rated for violence and language.
1. Jason

Chapter 1: The Huntress and the Redeemed

I was in a forest, dying. No other way to put it. I was bleeding too heavily from too many places to live. My leg was shattered, and I barely had the strength to hold up Garidak, my staff. I leaned against a tree, and wearily changed Garidak into it's rifle form. One end opened to reveal a barrel, and a trigger and scope slid out of opposite sides of the other. I braced myself against the tree, and aimed for the nearest Beowolf. I shot it, but there were hundreds. I was ambushed, and now I was going to die.

Or so I though.

At that moment, salvation struck in the form of a red blur. Bullets flew and bodies droped, and a whirlwind of death sprang up. Limbs flew out of the meatgrinder until only a girl was left standing. She lifted her giant scythe and rushed over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I...don't...deserve..." She stopped my with a swift hand motion.

"Yes, everyone does. You'll survive this, I promise." The innocence shone in her eyes, along with a firey determination. I smiled weakly at her, and she called someone. She was still kneeling beside me when the paramedics came, and she refused to leave my, riding in the medical airship as I lapsed into dreams of red.

I awoke on a soft hospital bed. I turned my head, still remembering my dreams filled with red. Red like...like roses. I saw my savior sleeping on a chair next to me. I weakly smiled and sang softly "Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest." She jerked awake suddenly. "Oh! sorry." I said.

"Its fine...I like the song. What is your name?"

"Jason Haeldrung. You should not have saved me. I deserved to die for my sins."

"Nope."

"What?"

"Nope. Everyone can achieve salvation, they just have to redeem themselves. I believe you can." she said it with such conviction, I believed her.

"Really?" I asked. I was two years her elder, and I asked.

"Of course." she said, silver eyes sparkling.  
_

I let go of the memory as I stood in front of the hideout of the goons. They worked for Roman Torchwick, who left an hour ago to rob a dust shop. But that wasn't my concern. I was still redeeming myself, or so I saw it. Six months since Ruby saved me, and I was still proving myself to me. I stepped into the hideout, and activated the blades in Garidak. At the last foot of each end, a lade slid out of it's sheath. Each was not dead-center on the end, but over it, like a bayonet.

I kicked in the door, and stabbed at the first goon I saw. He died with a blade in his stomach. I pulled my blade free, and jumped behind a crate in the warehouse as they opened fire. I retracted the bayonet of one end, and the barrel flipped open. I also made the trigger and scope come out. The scope could sense heat, Aura, or Dust. I switched it to 'Aura' setting, and saw the men taking cover behind crates. So it must have been shocking when I fired. The bullet flew at one of the goons, through the crate, through his head, and split the air with a humming noise as it flew into the far wall. One by one, I picked them off. I stood up as the last one fell, and closed the barrel. Then the world spun as a Crimson hit me. I flew into a wall, and she stood over me, eyes seething with red hot rage. She raised a hand, but then her head snapped to one side.

She watched Glynda Goodwitch enter, and then fled into the night. Glynda turned her acid green eyes to me, and dryly said "We got another one." Ruby entered after her, and her face lit up.

"Jason!" She said

"Ruby!" I was equally excited. She ran over and helped me up, then gave me a huge hug. I laughed and returned it. Glynda rounded on me, eyes cold and sharp, like shattered ice.

"Do you have any idea how foolish that was? You both could have died!" Glynda was really chewing us out.

"They started it!" Ruby complained

"They were asses who needed a kicking." I said "Murderers, the whole lot."

"Oh? Well if it was up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back...And a slap on the wrist!" She emphasized this with a sharp SMACK! As her wand slapped down. "But it isn't up to me." She moved to reveal a man with grayish hair and brown eyes, who brandished a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose...Jason Haeldrung. You...have silver eyes." He turned to me "And your eyes...Gold and Blue. Odd combo. Where did you two learn to fight like this?" He had two tablets, each showing our respective fights. I watched with wide eyes as Ruby took down a whole squad of goons before pursuing Roman himself.

"'ats m' Oncl Qro!" Ruby said, mouth full of cookies. She swallowed hastily. "Heh, sorry. Thats my Uncle Qrow. I was complete..." Ruby talked about her Uncle, but I was reminded of my Uncle...Who was dead. And a dick, but also dead.

"I want to become a huntress." I heard Ruby say.

"And you?" He turned to me.

"If Beacon is currently accepting fighters who need a new start, I'm your guy."

"Well, if you can fight like that-" He guestured to the tablet. "-Then we are."

"I'm in." Ruby and I both said. _

"Ohhh! I can't belive my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!" Yang squealed. It was a day later, and I was trying to surpress a smile as Yang crushed her sister in the strongest hug I've ever seen. "And you!" She turned to me with a equally massive hug. In the six months I've known them, they have become the closest thing I've had to family in...years. And currently that family was crushing the life out of me in a monster of a hug.

"Help..." I gasped to Ruby, who laughed. When Yang finally let me down, I smiled at her.

"So, Jason, have you forgiven yourself?" Ruby asked the fatal question that darkened my face.

"No. Only six months-"

"You have saved dozens, hundreds of lives!" Ruby protested. "There is no crime so bad you can't come back from it. Forgive yourself."

"But-"

"That was a command." She was dead serious.

I straightened my back. "Well then, m'lady, I will." My face was dead serious, but wavered until I burst out laughing. The three of us laughed and laughed until I noticed the boy who was throwing up in a trash ran by us, and a bit fell out of his mouth. To my horror, it hit Yang's shoe. Ruby also saw it.

"Oh Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" I roared with laughter as the girls screamed in revulsion and backed away from the poor kid.

Charatcet Review Name: Jason Haeldrung Nicknames: N/A Gender: Male Race: Human, Caucasian Weapon: Garidak, staff with rifle form and retractable bayonets Age: 17 Appearence: Jason has short brown hair, and wears a deep blue shirt with gold armor over it. He wears blue gloves, jeans half-covered in gold armor, and gold boots. Basically, his casual clothes are royal blue and his armor is gold. He is about Yang's height and sometimes wears blue-tinted aviators glasses Ruby got him on his seventeenth birthday.

I want to hear all of your Ideas and suggestions for the characters and plot. After I get all of HERO introduced, I'll start on an actual story.

-Okdes 


	2. Ranir

Chapter 2: The Hieress and the Champion

Weiss Schnee stood on the stage, singing. She closed her eyes, and remembered the terrible battle a year ago...Her hand lifted to touch her scar. The battle that had almost cost Weiss her life. The man who saved her. That man was I. I saw Weiss, and she locked eyes with me. We both remembered the night we met...  
_

She jumped back as the giant...thing...moved in for the kill. It swung heavy, deliberate strokes that each could have killed her. She tried all of her training, all she knew, but for nothing. She was going to die.

Or so she thought.

Thats when I came in. I jumped on it's back, hacking and stabbing. My sword, Zarski, caught the light as I slashed wildly at it. It reached back and grabbed me, pulling me off and dangled my in fornt of it. It raised it's other hand to hit me when I let loose Zarski's power. I swung te blade at the arm holding me, and pressed a button at the hilt. The sword became charged with electricity and stunned the Armored thing, and It dropped me. I jumped back, and landed next to Weiss. "Need a hand?" I asked.

"Hmph! I was doing fine." she said

"Suuuure." I turned to the Armor, who was getting back up. It jumped at us, and I rolled right. Weiss jumped straight up, over his attack. Then his fist hit her. She went flying back, and I ran to her side.  
_

In the present, she bowed her head and lifted a hand to her scar the punch caused. Then she kept singing, echoing our triumph in her voice.  
_

In the memory, She got back up and and looked me in the eye. We turned to the Armor and she spun the revolver-thing on her blade. I pressed Zarski's button, and lightning crackled down it. We both fired at once. The lightning hit it, and it fropped to one knee. Then Weiss's ics hit it, and It was incased in the ice. It broke free, and jumped, but Weiss activated the shield. The Armor went flying back, and I went after it. Weiss sped by me, and disarmed the Armor. undeterred, the Armor grabbed her and was about to smash her into the floor when it got hit, again, by lightning. It dropped her and rounded on me, and then Weiss had it trapped in Ice restraints. I used Zarski to jump up high, charging the sword, and Weiss used a glyph to shoot me down at it. The Lightning blade hit it, and then Armor began to jerk and spasm. Then it simply fell apart.

Panting heavily, I walked over to Weiss and forced her to sit. Kneeling next to her, I treid to assess her wound. "I'll be fine." She got up, and asked "What is your name?"

"Ranir Ember, son of Lord Castral of Ember."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, reassessing me. "A noble house. Almost as old as mine. Why are you here?"

"Apart from saving your life? I was sent to you by my father. I think he wishes me to go to Beacon and form some sort of alliance with your family. Really, though, I just wanted to meet you. I've heard much about you."

"I can't say the same for you." She said simply.

"I fought at the Battle of Trenyon against the hordes of Grimm three years ago."

"Oh really? You helped push back the horde that gathered there? Good job, then." Then her Father came running over.

"Weiss, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

He locked in on me. "Ember. Why are you here?"

"Apart from saving our duaghter? Not much."

His eyes narrowed "Don't get cocky with me, you bitchy little-"

Weiss cut him off "Father! He saved me."

"We can't be sure he didn't send it in the first place."

"You're paranoid!" We both exclaimed. Her father shot a look of loathing at m, then turned on heel and left.

"Sorry..." Weiss said. I shrugged.

"It's fine. I'm used to it."  
_

Weiss finished her preformance, and walked off stage. I smiled and left the castle, going to our meeting spot. I saw her waiting there. "Hi." she said softly.

"Hey. I got accepted into Beacon."

"Me too!" I smiled. My one friend, at least, was going. Things were looking up.  
_

We stood in the Schnee private airship as it flew to Beacon, and She said "So, why are you going to Beacon?"

"Because my family needs a champion, and I have been groomed since birth for the role. Now, I'm at the best fighting school in Vytal to make that dream come true. Apparently, Beacon accepts idiots who can fight and make a joke."

She giggled "Emphasis on idiot."

I rolled my eyes in mock anger "Oh my, whatever will I do? M'lady is insulting me!"

"Oh, I'm your lady now, huh?"

"Every knight needs a liege lord."

Weiss smiled at me "I am happy to oblige.I am just glad to have you here. I don't really have other friends, except maybe Pyrrha."

I also knew Pyrrha, and I knew the weight on Weiss's shoulders, the need to succeed. "White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test." I sang. She looked at me, and I shrugged. I liked it.

"That was pretty." she said. Before she could say anything else, the pilot was calling us in.

"We have arrived. " He said. We looked at each other excitedly. Now, came the real test.

And the real fun.  
_

Character Review Name: Ranir Ember Nicknames: Ran Gender: Male Race: Human, Caucasian Weapon: Zarski, European lond sword that can shoot or discharge lightning.  
Appearence: Ranir has short, brown-red hair. He wears a full suit of armor that is deep, dark red. The armor has sharp edges and grooves, and the center of the breastplate has a flame red symbol of a lightning bolt. He has teal eyes.

Okay, number two is done. Plesae, tell me anything and everything you want. I'm open to suggestions.  
-Okdes


	3. Maeve

Chapter 3: The Beast and the Vigilante

It was not going according to plan. I planned to beat the train robbers quickly and quietly, and slip off into the night before anyone noticed. Okay, it was daytime, but whatever. Anyway, thats not how it went. The plan fell apart somewhere between 'planned' and 'beat'. I followed them onto the train, but when I went to confront them, The goddamn robots attacked me too. I hardly had time to draw out Stardust before the robots that were falling behind the robbers turned on me. I realized that Stardust, while being a cool bow, was kinda bad in close I was doomed.

Or so they thought.

I knew of the weakness, which is why I made it so it wasn't just a bow. I pushed a button, and the blades slid out across the end facing out on Stardust's shaft. I then unstrung it and gripped the bottom, where the blades twisted around to form a sort of hilt. Then I began slashing.

Now, a normal bow of wood would not be able to do this. Which is why my bow is a flexible, yet strong metal alloy. As the robots found out soon enough. I did a flip over one, and landed between it and another. With lightning speed, I delivered a stab at the one in front of me, and used the momentum of the same motion to jump and hit it's chest with my feet. I pulled out Stardust and flipped again, landing behind the first robot again. The robot had been spinning up it's guns, and unleashed a hail of bullets to where I had been a second before. The other robots died in the barrage before it could be stopped. Then the last robot turned to find me, only to see my with Stardust in bow form almost fifty feet away. "Bye now." I said, letting my light, lilting accent roll smoothly through the air. That voice has and will always captivate people. I don't know why. The robot seemed unaffected (Shocker.) and it started preparing to shoot again. Then I fired at it.

The arrow was of my own design, and instead of an arrowhead it had a small package of dust.

BOOM.

The fire lashed out over the train car, raining bits of robot down upon me. I whooped with joy and followed the path of destruction the two robbers had cut out. I jumped into the next car to see them arguing. "What about the crew members?" The girl asked, fiddling with her impressive sword.

"What about them?" The other asked. I snuck up closer, and noticed a spyder-bot on the roof. Without thinking, I drew Stardust and shot it with a powerful arrow. This one had an entire crystal instead of a head. Sure, it cost a small fortune, but these little arrows could blow the head off a fully grown Nevermore from half a mile. providing someone was good enough to make the shot. (I wonder who...for the sake of modesty, let's wonder for a second...)

The arrow hit the sypder bot, who shrugged it off. I flipped over and landed next to me as the two turned. 'GODDAMN IT!' I thought. I was facing Blake and Adam, two of the best. If I had known it was them, I might not have gone At least the common threat of the Spyder-bot could keep us from killing each other, for a time. "We have to get out of here!" Blake yelled as the Spyder-bot shot at us. Then it charged up a major attack, and fired at us. We were blasted out onto a different car, this one without any walls or roof.

"Buy me some time!" Adam yelled

"Are you sure?" We both yelled back over the wind.

"Do it!" We sprang forward at the spyder-bot, and dodged left and right to get out of the way of it's numerous attacks. Blake slashed at it's legs while I jumped on it's back and began stabbing at it. Blake jumped, and hooked Gambol Shroud ( I found out it's name later) under it's...chin? Then she flew high over it's head, and whipped back down. Then she fired repeatedly into it's neck. She jumped off and ran, and I followed. The Spyder fired the super charged Lazer at Adam, who stood in it's way.

He blocked it.

Outraged, the spyder-bot jumped at him. Adam was glowing entirely red, and whipped his sword out at the last second, dissolving the spyder-bot like it never existed. Then he rounded in me. "You are that Faunas bitch." He snarled. He started towards me, sword in hand.

"Don't." He looked surprised at Blake's steely, calm voice.

"What did you say?" Adam hissed. Blake collapsed Gambol Shroud's blade into pistol form and leveled it with his head.

"Don't. I joined you to strike back at the true evil in this world, the injustice to everyone that can't defend themselves. But you...You kill without thought. I am done."

Silence followed her statement. Then Adam roared and tackled her back into the closed car the spyder-bot came from. I sped after her, only to find a confused Adam standing alone. "Damn she's good." He muttered. He sneered at me and raised his gun (Where did the sword go? I should ask Blake.) at my head, and was about to fire when-

-Blake streaked down from the shadows above, smashing Adam's head with Gambol Shroud's hilt. He crumbled, and she spat at him, and turned to me. "Well?" She asked

"Um...I'm Maeve." I said carefully

"Blake." She said without preamble. Then she turned, picked up Adam's weapon, and threw it off the train. Then she turned back to me and said "let's get out of here. Got any ideas on how we can start helping people?"

"The one place the best go; Beacon." I said. Blake nodded, and motioned for me to lead the way. "So, change of heart?" I asked

"I had suspected Adam for a while." Blake said. "Today I got proof he was not the person I thought he was. So I left. Clean, simple logic."

"Black the Beast descends from shadows." I sang lightly. Blake looked at me, and I shrugged. "I saw how you fight. It seems fitting."

Blake nodded. "Sure." she said, amusement at the edge of her voice.

Six months later, we had done it. Finally got accepted into Beacon. So much hard work, and it was finally paying off. I stood on the airship with Blake, who had her nose buried in a book. Again. I laughed slightly at that comment, and Blake turned. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just you and your books." I said.

Blake smiled a small, secretive smile. "I like them." She said.

"I know. Trust me. I feel like I'm talking to myself sometimes."

"Who says you aren't?" We both nodded, acknowledging the other's prowess as a verbal opponent. But enough flowery language.

We stood on the airship, looking out over the skies, when from another airship we heard yelling.

"YANG! GROSS! YOU HAVE PUKE ON YOUR SHOE!" I heard The voice yelling. Blake and I exchanged covert glances. Then we burst out laughing.

_ Character Review Name: Maeve Riverbow Nicknames: Mae Gender: Female Race: Faunas, Caucasian, Cat Weapon: Stardust, Bow with specialized arrows. Sword form is a type of rapier, but more flexible and almost impossible to break. It also can be used for slashing, not just stabbing, But only one edge is sharp.  
Appearance: Long, silver hair. Maeve proudly displays her cat ears, and God help anyone who dare make a comment. She wears forest green boots, and her greaves are metal and fade from dark to lighter green as they go up from the boots. The greaves lock into a supple, leather-like breastplate that is forest green as well. Her arms are bare until the elbow, and her entire forearms and hands are incased in very dark green gauntlets. She wears a cloak when hiding and/or stalking, and it can be folded into a little square on her back by pressing a button on the back of the armor. She also has green-gray eyes, and is about as tall as Blake. Her Symbol is a green star the is dissolving slightly on one of it's legs. The symbol is on the top of her greaves.

Number three, locked and ready. I am open for any comments or suggestions on Four.

-Okdes 


	4. Christine

Chapter 4: The Beauty and the Avenger

I let my icy gaze sweep over the crowd of people in the club, looking for the man who ran it. I spotted him on the other side on the club, talking to Roman Torchwick. I waited for him to leave, and approached the bar. He was flirting with some girl with blonde hair, and I casually slid my shotgun off my back, where it was held by a shoulder strap. I checked the ammuntion of the gun, making sure it was fully loaded. I then walked right over to Junior, and was about to aim it at his head. I would end him, right here and now, for his crimes.

Or so I thought.

But then the blonde grabbed him in a...ah...sensative area. Junior squealed like a pig as she held a small Scroll and a picture sprung up. "They say you know everything. Tell my where I can find her and I'll let you go." her eyes shifted to me. "Is there a problem?" She asked, eyes blazing.

"I need to borrow him when you're done." I said casually.

"In a second." She said.

"I've never seen before, I swear!" Junior squeaked.

"What?" The girl said, tightening her girp

"I swear, Sir! Listen, blondey, Sir! If you eant to get out of here alive, I suggest you let me go, now!" and she did. He glared and said "You'll pay for that."

Then he walked into my fist. He fell backwards onto the floor, and Junior's Henchmen suddenly surrounded us. The blonde sighed and her braclets changed into gauntlets. "This would have happened anyway." She said. I was facing her, my back to the henchmen. I smiled, and in one, smooth move, I turned and flicked my shotgun up. Then I fired. One henchman fell in a spray of blood, and the others attacked.

The blonde girl began to punch the henchmen, and as she did I realized she had shotgun-gauntlets. I fired again, and pressed a switch in the back. The shotgun sprouted two blades on either end of the barrel, forming an axe. I hit a henchman in the throat with the barrel, and fired. His neck got really messed up by the blast, and I spun the axe and chopped some more necks. I jumped and used the shotgun blast to send me over one henchman and bring the axe down on another. I reversed my grip so it pointed backwards, and shot the henchman I vaulted over. The blonde was punching and kicking, using elbows, knees, and blasts of fire to incapacitate anyone who came near. Then suddenly, there were none left. We paused for a second, glad for the break in enemies, but then the DJ pulled out a MP40.

The dance floor became peppered with bullets as he fired wildly. We charged forward, and jumped onto the platform he was on. The girl smashed him into a wall, and then shoved him at me. I grabbed him and threw him into the air, and shot him for good measure. The girl reloaded, and then I saw two figures.

"Melanie, who are these girls?" One asked. She was wearing red, and had these strange claw-like apparatuses on her arms.

The other girl in white, Melanie, said "I don't know, Miltia. But we should teach them a lesson." The blonde and I exchanged glances, then we jumped off the platform at them. They rushed forward, Miltia coming for me, Melanie for my friend. I blocked her strikes, and swung my axe with enough force to shatter one of the claws. She fell to her knees in pain, and my knee rose up and hit her chin. She flew back a few feet and hit the ground. She groaned and stopped moving.

I looked at the blonde, who was exchanging kicks with the blonde girl hit her in the stomach, and did this fancy twirly move that resulted in a very strong kick to Melanie's face. I winced slightly, but decided I didn't really care about Melanie. Then Junior came out of the shadows, holding a bazooka. "You're going to pay for this." He growled threateningly. Then he fired. Seven rockets came out and flew at us, but We dodged. I went left, The blonde went right. Junior aimed his attention on her, so didn't notice me until I kicked him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward, and the blonde punched him. He managed to recover enough to change his Bazooka into a bat, and hit her. I chared forawrd, and slid under the wide, wild swing Junior gave. I cut upward, splitting his Batzooka in half. Then he punched me, and I flew back. Then he turned to see my friend. She smiled, fire coming off of her hair.

Then she snapped her wrists down, and the area near her exploded. Her eyes turned red, and she charged forward. He tried to back away, but she came too fast. Then she hit him so hard he flew clean out the window, every bit of glass in the room shattering. I followed her out the window, and found Junior on the ground, moaning. I kicked him so hard I heard a CRUNCH. Then we saw two people in front of us; A girl in red, and a man in gold armor.

"Yang? Is that you?" The girl asked

"Oh! Hey, sis!" Yang said, eyes fading purple again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The man asked.

Yang seemed embaressed "It's a long story." She turned to me "So, why did you help?"

"Easy." I said, hauling Junior to his feet "This spineless, cowardly bastard murdered me family in their sleep, almost fifteen years ago. He left the little two year old gril alive in the carnage, and now she has come for retribution against him. Against Roman's whole empire. Against all criminals." I broke his knee with a savage kick. He howled in pain, and I let him drop. I saw the man look at Junior without an ounce of sympathy.

He looked up and said "I am Jason Haeldrung. This is Ruby Rose." he indicated the girl in red. "What's your name?"

"Christine Omnis." I said. He looked at me, and his eyes were almost hypnotizing...two different colors.

"Okay. So, you did this for revenge?"

"I'm not done yet. They will all pay for what they have done to my family and countless others."

"Do what I am doing. Try to get into Beacon, and learn to help."

It seemed like a good idea. "Yeah." I said, slightly mesmerized still. "I think I will." Then an Idea tugged at my brain. "Yellow beauty burns...Gold." I sang. Jason looked at me funny, but oh well. I didn't realize at the time why.

Ruby snickered slightly, saying "I guess ineventing songs is the next big thing in friendships." without explaining, Jason and Ruby roared with laughter. They had such sn easygoing friendship, I was almost envious I didn't have a friend that good. But that's the life I chose, and so be it.  
_

Five months later, I stood aboard an airship. Jason, Yang, and Ruby stood close by, freaking out over the guy throwing up all over the ship. I walked over, and the other three brightened visibly at my approach. I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling I knew as something akin to love. Family. I hadn't had a family in fifteen years, and over the past five months these people had filled the void. Ruby and Yang were like sisters, and Jason...He was Jason. He seemed so sarcastic, so casually badass half the time. The other half he was either saving people or Thinking about how to redeem himself. He told me what he did, and really, after six months, I think he's done enough. His sin...He should be the one to tell you. The three of us chatted about all sorts of things, from Roman to the White Fang. We talked about our plans and our futures, and eventually it drifted to weapons.

Ruby's obsession: Weapons. She always needed to see more ways to fight. It was almost disturbing how excited she got sometimes. When she saw Ferrum, my shotgun, she spent almost an hour fawning over it. But the conversation turned to tatics. "So, Jason, your weapon is fine and all, but what about close range?" I asked

"I bet you anything I own someone on my team will have a meele. Like you, for an example. Ferrum is a good close range, right? Well, I'm sure I can manage to get on a team with a close range fighter. It can't be too dificult, we got three on this airship! You Yang, and Vomit Boy." He indicated the poor kid who looked like he was dying in the cornor

"Thats an awful lot of 'what ifs' to plan your next four years around..." Ruby said doubtfully.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure he'll be fine." Yang said.

"Sure." I whispered. I felt a sudden chill, and the converstion and the world became muted. I felt a shiver against my arms and instantly my Aura flared up to keep my body warm. I heard a punding, almost like a heartbeat in the air. The my head felt like it was splitting open. I groaned and stumbled to the side, and then there was a pop, and a rush of air, and the world returned to normal. I saw the others looking at me, concerned. I said "I'm...I'm okay."

Jason looked concerned. "What happened? Are you-"

"I'm fine!" I insisted, almost sharply, cutting him off. But I wasn't, and they knew it. I didn't know what that was...but it couldn't be good.

Character Review Name: Christine Omnis Nicknames: N/A Gender: Female Race: Human, Cauasian Weapon: Ferrum. Shotgun (Trench gun, semi-auto, reload one shell at a time), blades on either side of barrel. She wears it off a shoulder strap.  
Appearence: Christine has black boots with small spikes on the bottom, and dark purple pants. She wears a dark, blue-black belt. She wears a dark purple sleeveless shirt, and metal gloves that are dark red. The gloves are made of interlocking diamond shaped plates, and overlap each other, causing spikes on her hands when she clenches her fists. The glove extends to mid-forearm. She has yellow eyes, and her symbol is a crown, cracked down the middle. The entire thing is purple, and is found on her belt. Christine is incredibly strong, and she uses it in her combat.

Woo! Done with intros. The first real chapter is coming soon. I know some of you wanted a meele fighter, but that's more Maeve. Anything else? Tell me.

-Okdes


	5. The Champion and the Redeemed

Chapter 5: The Champion and the Redeemed.

The airship docked at Beacon, and Ruby darted off, squealing excitedly. I followed with Yang and Christine, and saw Ruby freaking out. "Oooo! That one has a flaming sword! That one has a...Bow? Oh, It has blades! Cool!"

"Chill out!" I said, amused.

"I love new weapons!"

"Uhh...You have Crescent Rose. Why need another?" I said

She drew Crescent Rose, stroking the shaft of the scythe softly. "I'm fine with Cresent Rose. But it's like meeting new people, only better." I laughed at this statement, and she almost seemed embarrassed.

"Try meeting some friends." Yang suggested

"Why do I need friends when I have you guys?" Ruby asked.

Yang said "Well...My friends are here already! Bye!" She zipped off with her friends.

"Holy bitch-faced monkeys, she's fast." I said.

"'Bitch-faced monkeys'?" Christine asked

"Got a problem?" I challenged. She laughed.

"No, but I got to go. I need my schedule." She stalked off into the crowd, leaving us alone. I then noticed Ruby a few feet away, and a girl was yelling at her. Ruby was on the ground In the midst a pile of luggage, presumably the other girl's.

"-Dust. Fire, Water, lightning, Energy!" She was yelling as Ruby got up.

"Hey, back off." I growled.

She raised an eyebrow. "And who are you, her boyfriend?"

"No, I am her friend. Now leave her alone." I had seen her type before. Rich, snoppish, and unrelentingly arrogant.

"Or what? Do you know who I am?" She challenged.

"From all that Dust your toting around, you are Weiss Schnee. I've been told you were good at singing, and more humble than the rest of your kin. If that's true, I really don't want to meet them."

"Why, you insufferable little-"

"You can't imagine all the things I am, Ms. Schnee." I said bluntly. My voice suddenly got low and threatening "But I suggest you back off, or you'll see the side I keep locked up."

Then I felt the steel chill of a sword across my neck. The sword belonged to a man in red armor. "Do not threaten her again." He said.

"Ranir." Weiss said, and he backed off.

"You got a bodyguard. Of course. In a school for warriors."

"I am her friend, you smelly asshole." He spat.

I took a step left and spun my staff around, activating the bayonets. "Do you have a death wish, rich boy?" I asked.

"Jason...!" I turned to see Christine. She was watching us square off, while Weiss and Ruby bickered. "I see you made friends." She said acidly. Then an explosion rocked the cliff side. We turned to see Weiss standing in the middle, covered in soot. Realization washed over all of us as we took in the scene. Weiss had been shaking a cracked Dust container, and Ruby had sneezed...

Then two people walked over. One was wearing black, and the other was a Faunas. Now before you anti-racist types start getting all 'of course that's all you see' on my ass, know that she walked with a confidence rarely seen, like she was daring you to mention the ears. I never had a problem with Faunas myself, and even lived among them for a year, so I knew how to treat them with respect. The one in black carefully handed Weiss the Dust container that went flying, and said "This is an impressive argument." She regarded Weiss with an intense stare "Weiss Schnee...Heiress to the company that is known for controversial labor and questionable deals."

"Why, you...Just...Urgh!" Weiss stammered as the girls smiled. The Faunas winked at me, and then the two girls walked off. Then the yelling erupted.

"Her fault-"

"My fault!"

"Weiss, try to-"

"I will not calm down!" Weiss said furiously

"I'm sure she's sorry."

"I wouldn't be!"

"Nobody asked you!"

"It was Ruby's fault! Not mine!" Weiss seemed to be hung up on this fact

"Hey, back off."

"That was awfully close to a threat..."

"Oh yeah? Well then get her out of my friends face!"

"Your friend who just made an explosion-"

"Weiss shook the Dust-"

"That was cracked because Ruby tripped on it!"

"You don't know that. A thousand things could have cracked it."

"Wait!" Christine interrupted us. "Where is Ruby?" I turned around, and realized she had slipped away during the argument.

"Great." I groaned. "I'm going. to find her." I stalked off, and the others dispersed.

I found her by a small pond with some blonde dude.

"-Like a landmark or something?" He was asking.

"Ruby!" I said.

"Oh! Sorry, Jason. I just..." She kicked at the ground. "I don't like people arguing."

"It's okay...Who is this?" I asked, looking at the blonde

"Jaune Arc." He said. "Okay. Well, the opening speech is about to be given." I said.

We hurried into the main hall, where we saw Yang. "Hey, Ruby! Jason! I saved a spot for you two!" She said.

"Oh, uh...sorry Jaune, got to go!" Ruby apologized, and we walked over to Yang.

"So. How did it go?" Yang asked

"You mean after you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby asked angrily

"Yeesh. Meltdown already?" Yang looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I actually exploded! There was some fire...and I think some ice..." Ruby said

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked teasingly

"I wish! Then there was this really crabby girl and her friend...and Christine and they were all yelling, And I just wanted them to stop!"

"You again!" Came the high, aggravated voice of Weiss Schnee

"It's happening again..." Ruby whimpered as she jumps into Yang's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blow off the side of the cliff!" Weiss angrily said.

"Wow...you actually exploded..." Yang sounded bewildered.

"Lay off her already." I said. Then her not-bodyguard arrived, and we exchanged heated glares.

"I think you two just got off on the wrong foot...Try starting over." Yang suggested

"Good idea. Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Do you want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies." Ruby tried so hard to sound sorry. She was so innocent, I wanted to believe in her world where this could happen.

"Yeah! We could paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there. Or Jason, your not-boyfriend." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Really?" Ruby sounded so hopeful

"No." Weiss said. Yang and I stepped forward when Ozpin stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"I'll...Keep this brief. You have come here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and learn new skills. When you are done, you will dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. And when you do, be prepared for the repercussions of what that will be. The choice to be a villain." He paused "Or a hero." He stepped back from the podium, and Glynda took over.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins." She said. "Be ready." We began to file off the the Ballroom, and Ranir shot me a dark look. We both knew that our fight wasn't over, and that we had to resolve this.

One way or another, We would finish this.

Anything? At all? Tell me. Really, It helps. Otherwise, I don't know what to do better. But I beg you, please, no insults or angry reviews against me. I just need to know what to improve.

-Okdes


	6. Once Upon A Midnight's Dreary

Chapter 6: Once Upon a Midnight's Dreary...

I sat on my sleeping bag next to Ruby, dressed in royal blue pajamas. She was writing, and I was silently sitting. I was on the lookout for certain crabby girls and their 'friends'. "It's like a biiig slumber party!" Yang said excitedly as she plopped down next to Ruby.

"I don't think Dad would aprove of all the boys." Ruby said distractedly, concentrating on her letter.

"I know I do." Yang said. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well the guys approved of her. However, they were in for a shock if they tried to make a move on her. She had the temper of a cornered wolf, and the anger management skills of a five-year-old hopped up on sugar. But for the love of whatever god you pray to, do no tell her I said that. I like having all my limbs.

"What's that?" Yang asked, looking at Ruby's letter.

"It's a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and my first day."

"That's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Yang got a pillow in her face. Damn, Ruby had deadly accuracy even with pillows. "I didn't get to take my friends with me. It's weird not knowing anyone."

"What about Jaune?" I suggested.

"Uhhh...Yeah!" Yang said, catching on. "Plus one friend! That's a one hundred percent increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." She said glumly.

"Nah, you just made one friend and one enemy." Yang said. Ruby sighed and laid down on her sleeping bag. Then a flare of light drew our attention to one side of the room. We saw the Faunas from earlier and her friend sitting beside a small table, reading.

"Those girls..." Ruby said.

"You know them?" Yang asked.

"Not really...But they took the heat from Weiss of Ruby for a second, and insulted her." I said

"Then they're good with me! Let's go!" Yang dragged Ruby off, so I sighed and followed. "Hello!" Yang said cheerfully, waving. The girl in black looked up, annoyed. "I believe you two know each other?"

The girl in black regarded her. "Yes, from the cliff. You're the girl who exploded."

Yes. I'm Ruby." Blake grunted "But you can call me crater-" She hesitated "Actually, just call me Ruby." She said.

"Blake." The girl in black said.

"Maeve." The Faunas said. She looked up, her green-gray eyes regarding us with interest. She sniffed the air, and said to Blake "They are trying to be friendly."

"I can tell." Blake said.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes, It's lovely. Almost as lovely as the book." No comprehension from the sisters. "Which I will continue to read." They didn't take the hint. "As soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?"

"Your book. What's it about?"

Blake seemed surprised, but happy she asked. "A man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body."

"Real lovely." Yang muttered to me behind Ruby's back.

"I love stories. Yang used to read them to me when I was a girl..." Ruby went on about that, but the Faunas, Maeve, wouldn't take her eyes off me. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes...They are different colors."

"So?"

"I...like it." She smiled (I would say wolfish were she not a cat)

"Thanks...?" I said. We were distracted by Ruby and Yang erupting into a fight.

"What is going on over here? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Weiss stormed over with Ranir.

"Oh, Not you again!" The four of us yelled at each other.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ranir groaned

"What's your problem with Ruby?" I asked angrily.

"She's obnoxious!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Weiss is right, Why sould let the people sleep." Ruby said, trying to avoid the inevitable conflict "Oh, so now you're on my side." Weiss said

"I always was!" Ruby protested. We all began to argue when Blake calmly reached over and blew out the light. This was our cue to shut up and go to bed.

I slept badly, tossing and turning. I was having some kind of nightmare...I then shot out of my sleeping bag. I pulled my short knife from under my pillow, where I always kept it, and looked around wildly. I saw someone standing there, on the windowsill.

"Are you insane?" I hissed at him

My brother turned his head, silver and red eyes brightly looking into my blue and gold ones. "Brother. I am here to bring you home."

"No. I am done with you, with Dad, with everyone. Leave me alone." I angrily said.

He looked at Ruby thoughtfully. "I could kill her..." He stopped short at my Aura flaring up, and he knew he wouldn't get halfway to her. "...Or not." He concluded hastily.

I sneered at him "Leave. Now. You know I won't miss when I take a shot. I never do. Tell Dad that if anyone shows up to do anything, they will die." To emphasize this, I threw the knife. It struck the window, less than an inch from his flesh. He nodded grimly, and left. I sighed, ripped the knife out, and returned to bed. I had enough trouble already, but my past coming up...Bad news. I hated my family, with all my heart. I remembered what they were like, what I did... I remember the pain I felt the day it started, the terrible day I lost the only valuable thing in my life.

Okay, maybe I was too harsh on my brother, but I was done with my family. They were dangerous, and evil. I knew they would try to destroy my life here, to make me turn back to their darkness, but I wouldn't. Ever. And since they would try to kill Ruby, or Yang, or any of my teammates, the solution was simple. Kill them if the come. I hated them, and I knew they didn't even like me, but I was good at what I did, so they would want me back.

I shook myself out of my melancholy and sat on my sleeping bag. Dawn was approaching, and I would most likely get no sleep that night. I sat instead, and swore to Heaven and Hell I would redeem myself for the next two and a half years that followed that terrible night. I was still redeeming myself to me, and I was holding on to Ruby's distant, golden promise; I could be redeemed. I looked at her sleeping, and vowed that no matter what, I would.

So the plot thickens! Let my know of any ideas, suggestions, etc.

-Okdes


	7. Champions Walk Alone

Chapter 7: Champions Walk Alone

Waking up was nothing special. My routine stayed the same, except now Weiss was talking to me at breakfast. "I wonder if we can convince Pyrrha to join our team?"

"Maybe...It's worth a shot. She is famous, so probably won't want a team full of people fawning over her." I said.

"Good point, Ranir. So we should treat her like an equal."

"Yes. Also, I have a suspicion Jaune is...infatuated...with you."

"Hmmph! I hope he doesn't do anything embarrassing."

I stood by my locker, pulling out Zarski when Weiss made her proposition to Pyrrha "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you might want to be on? I'm sure everyone wants to be on a team with someone as strong and respected as you."

"I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said modestly.

"Would you like to be on a team with me and Ranir?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, that would be grand!" Pyrrha replied. I saw Weiss's eyes grow big, and she began to get that I-am-plotting-about-how-great-it-would-be face. I heard her squeak the word "Great!" and then it all hit the fan.

"You want to know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc." I groaned quietly as Jaune made a complete fool of himself. He acted like Weiss knew who he was, or better yet, wanted to be on a team with him. He went on about 'spots filling up' before Weiss finally snapped

"Ranir, Pyrrha, a little help?" I smiled, and moved towards Jaune when Pyrrha's javelin flew past me and pinned Jaune to the wall.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha said as she motioned with her hand. Her spear flew back into it, and we walked off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ruby helping him up. Of course those two would be friends. We walked out to Beacon cliffs, just as the announcement said, for initiation.

We stood on Beacon cliffs, waiting for the initiation to begin. Retrieve some artifacts? That's it? Child's play. I waited for the board to send me flying. I guessed this would happen, mostly because I saw the boards being tested last night. Yeah, I snuck out. Big damn deal.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." I heard Ozpin say. Say WHAT? That statement was echoed by Ruby, who let out a small squeak. Then the board flung the first person, poor bastard. Next was me, and I was ready. Each board shot up, one by one, as Jaune became increasingly nervous. He was asking about parachutes, the idiot. Soon we were all in the air, Jaune spinning and falling, while everyone around me started preparing landing strategies, while I personally just charged Zarski. The lightning effect could negate my falling, so I waited until I almost hit the ground, and fired. The lightning charge backwards was equal to my motion forwards, so they cancelled each other out and I fell lightly to the ground. Then I was running, trying to find Weiss.

I saw Yang fly above me, gauntlets firing. I saw Jaune flying through the air like an idiot. I sprinted forward, trying to find Weiss, when a bush rustled.

I turned and shot at it, exploding the shrub to bits. Then a Boarbatusk charged out at me. I shot lightning at it, but it shrugged it off and kept coming. I jumped aside as it charged at me, but I wasn't fast enough. It struck my right arm, and Zarski went flying. It landed behind the boar, who gave a low squeal. It ran at me again, and then a shot rang out. The armor on it's head cracked under the force of the bullet. Then another shot, in the same place. A third shot, and the boar died. I turned and saw Jason lightly land on the ground next to a tree, sniper in hand. We stood in silence, facing each other. I slowly picked up Zarski, looking into his gold/blue eyes. He scowled, and motioned for me to follow.

"This by no means makes us friends!" I grumbled. He shrugged and kept walking. "Son of a bitch." I said, but followed him.

After a few moments of walking, he signaled for me to stop and dropped to one knee, bracing the sniper against a rock. I saw the scope come up, and it flickered colors. "Dammit." Jason swore. "We got two Beowolves, an Ursa Major, and a Boarbatusk."

I whistled. "How do you want to do this?" I asked. He frowned slightly, running scenarios through his head.

"I could take out the Boarbatusk. Then the three would come running..." He looked at the trees. "If I shot from up there, and they ran at you, I could drop onto a Beowolf's back and kill it. So you need to kill a Beowolf and maybe an Ursa Major."

"I can go it." I said. He nodded, and climbed the tree quickly. Then I heard three shots echo out, a squeal of pain and three roars. Then the largest Ursa I have ever seen came charging at me. I charged Zarski, stabbed at the Ursa-

-Only to have a Beowolf get in the way. The the blast leached the light from the area as the electricity blew through the Beowolf. The Ursa came at me, roaring, and I jumped aside. This thing was huge, dwarfing even a Nevermore in size. I charged Zarski again, but then the Ursa hit me. I flew into a tree, and tried to stand up. But I fell over, and groaned. The Ursa stood over me when a gunshot rang out. It jerked forward, then turned to look at Jason. He smiled, and fired again. And again. The Ursa leapt at him, and then I threw Zarski at it. The supercharged blade sank up the the hilt in it's flesh. It looked down at it in shock, and then the electricity was released into it. The air popped and crackled with the smell of ozone, and the Ursa bucked and jerked as the energy spasmed through it. Then it fell, smoking and dead, to the ground. I limped over and pulled out Zarski, refusing Jason's offer of help.

"What's your problem, man?" He asked.

I whirled around to face him "You are! You think I want to be on you're team? That I need help? I don't. So leave me alone, or at least just shut up until I need you."

"It doesn't work like that!"

"It does when I am leader!"

"Who says you will be?!" We stood less than a foot apart, clutching our weapons. Then the air was split open by a shriek of a Nevermore, and we saw a very large one, larger by far then the Ursa I killed, flying overhead. And on it was two people, in red and white. This time the decision was unanimous; follow it. We sprinted off, following the Grimm and our two friends deeper into the forest.

_  
You should Review, you know you should.  
-Okdes


	8. From Shadows Comes Light

Chapter 8: From Shadows Comes Light

I landed in the forest easily, using Stardust to stab a tree. Poor tree. I ran down it easily, and walked calmly across the forest floor. I blended in pretty well, due to my amazing armor. I walked not twenty feet when I saw Christine standing in a small clearing, and She was surrounded by a lot of baby Deathstalkers. Each was the size of a medium sized dog. They snapped their claws threateningly, and Christine raised an eyebrow. She raised her shotgun and fired it straight into one's face. It screeched and blundered around for a few seconds, then died.

She smiled lazily, and called "Well? Anyone else?" They gnashed their claws and charged. I fired off three arrows, startling Christine. She twisted and fell, eyes locking with mine. I jumped forward, landing next to her, firing off a few more shots before switching Stardust to sword form. Christine shot back up onto her feet, and the Deathstalkers surrounded us again. "What next in your amazing rescue plan?" She grunted.

"Kill them all."

"Simplicity. I like it." She raised her shotgun again, and the Deathstalker jumped aside at the last possible second beofre the gun went off. "Damn. They've learned already." She sighed, and the shotgun sprouted two axeblades. She swung at one of the Deathstalkers, and the force of the blow shattered the armor plating and carried the ax deep into the Deathstalker's skull. She ripped it back out forcefully, and the Deathstalkers backed away.

One charged at me experimentally, and I parried it's claws. I turned the same motion into a flip over it, and stabbed it in it's undefended back, where the tail met the body. It spun around, thrashing, and I jumped back over it. I turned Stardust into a bow halfway through the flip, and had an arrow nocked by the time I landed. Then I fired right into it's mouth. The arrow went straight into it's stomach before exploding, and it dropped, lifeless and smoking. The small Deathstalkers paused in shock, and approached more tentatively this time.

"That was a little too...fancy for my taste." Christine said. I turned Stardust back into a sword.

"It's called finesse." I replied. I kicked at a Deathstalker as it boldly approached, and it flipped over onto it's back. I stabbed it.

"Like that kick! Exactly what I'm saying. Why bother? Just smash it." Christine emphasized this point by taking her ax and slamming it into a Deathstalker so hard that all of the armor on it's body cracked. "See? Just as effective."

"Yes, but it's lacking in style. Where's the grace?" I pointed out

"Grace? This is combat, not dancing" She scoffed

"The two are similar." I said. "The Academy of Atlas teaches it as such."

"But are we at Atlas? No!" Christine said. We stood back-to-back, arguing while we killed. "Watch!" Christine used brute force to smash one apart.

"My style is better." I replied. I approached the last one, and it lunged. I step sided neatly, and spun on a heel as it flew by. I then walked briskly over to the overturned, struggling body, and sheathed my sword in it. I pulled Stardust out while Christine raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, Maeve, I guess your style can work. Maeve...too long to say. I'm going to call you Mae."

"That's only a syllable shorter!" I protested

"So?" That eyebrow was going to get lost in her hair someday. Then we heard a screech as a Nevermore flew overhead. Then two men burst out of the forest. One was the crabby red one, while the other was the intriguing man with mismatched eyes.

"Hey...Maeve..." He panted, voice strained from running.

"Jason! What a pleasant surprise." I said. "Having fun?"

"No. While you two have been bug hunting-" He gestured to the corpses "-And bird watching, I've been stuck with the crabbiest, least fun man alive."

"Hey!" The red guy yelled.

Jason held out his arm in mock courtesy, saying "Would you wish to accompany me, Miss Riverbow?" I laughed, Ranir rolled his eyes, Christine giggled, Jason smirked. Then we all turned serious as we heard another screech. Then we saw Ruby falling from the sky ahead of us. Instantly, Jason was in battle mode and the four of us were running into the forest, towards the clearing.

What none of us saw was the largest King Tanijitu to ever to slither across the Emerald Forest emerging from a cave we passed.

And certainly none of saw it's white counterpart follow it.

We ran up to Yang, who was standing with Blake. We saw Ruby jump off a tree and run over. "Yang!" She cried. Blake nodded to me, and winked at Jason.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled

"NORA!" A redhead popped up between the two. Then a man ran over with black hair and a streak of...Pink? Then suddenly, something clicked in Ranir's head.

"Where is Weiss?" He asked. Ruby pointed up.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE?!" We heard her scream.

"She's going to fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said soothingly.

"She's falling." The man with the pink in his hair said. Ranir was instantly in motion, sprinting right over to a tree and climbing it. We saw Jaune jump out of a different tree, and catch Weiss. Then fall.

"God damn all idiots." He said, acting like he hadn't been about to do the same thing. He nimbly jumped down, and helped up Weiss.

"Thank you." She said. Jaune got up, groaning, and Pyrrha dived for cover next to us.

"Great! The gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby blurred off.

"NO!" Twin screams echoed form Jason and Yang. Yang shot off, but soon found Jason outrunning her. Ruby hit the Deathstalker and bounced off.

"I'm alright!" She yelled, not noticing the huge beast about to strike her. BANG! A sharp gunshot echoed over the forest. Jason had his staff out, and it was actually a sniper. The Deathstalker reared back and screamed, and the Nevermore descended, shooting arrows that trapped Ruby's cape.

"Get out of there!" Yang yelled.

"I'm trying!" Ruby called back. The Deathstalker's tail descended, and multiple things happened at once. A Gunshot, blast of lightning, and blur of motion and ice.

Then silence.

So, what do you think? Let me know.  
-Okdes


	9. Great Grimm

Chapter 9: Great Grimm

Silence. That was all that followed the blur of sound and motion seconds before. I peeked around Mae, who was standing right in my way, to see Weiss help Ruby up while Ranir stood close by. The Deathstalker's tail was enclosed in a wall of ice. I understood now; Weiss and Ranir saved Ruby. Yang and Jason ran over, making sure she was okay. They came back to the temple, and we selected relics. "White Bishop." I said. Mae grabbed it, and Jason took it's brother piece.

"Uhh...That thing is circling back!" Jaune said, indicating the Nevermore. "What do we do?"

"Run?" Weiss suggested. "Fighting is pointless."

"She's right. We don't have to fight these things. They are Great Grimm, the oldest and strongest. We should steer clear." I said. Weiss looked at me, surprised, and Ranir nodded to could be friends, and this was his way of telling me that. I nodded back, and Ruby and Jaune gathered their pieces. Then we ran. I was next to Maeve, Jason, and Ranir as we sprinted towards the cliff. Behind us, the Deathstalker broke free and charged after us. Then we saw the massive King Taijitu slither out of the forest behind us.

"RUN!" I yelled. We sprinted off, dodging trees and bushes as we fled the monsters. The Deathstalker and Taijitu followed us, while the Nevermore flew overhead. We burst free from the tress and ran out, towards the cliff ahead of us. But between us and it was an odd temple of sorts with a bridge stretching over a massive chasm.

(Okay, We've never done this before, but Jason really wants to tell this part of the story, so whatever-Christine)

Hell yeah, I want to tell this part of the story! Especially the part with me being awesome. Ah, Christine is giving me odd looks now. Whatever. So we ran towards the temple, and took cover behind some pillars as the Nevermore shot feathers that were like arrows. Ren nodded to Nora, who jumped out and pulled out a grenade launcher. She and Maeve jumped out from behind the pillars, and fired off explosives at the Nevermore. They drove the Nevermore off, and then we ran. But the Deathstalker and Taijitu were close behind.

We almost made it. We were halfway across the bridge when the Nevermore broke it. Some people went forward, others went back. Me? I fell off the cliff.

I was falling to my doom when a blur of black flew towards me, and I jerked up. I was being supported by Blake, holding a ribbon and gritting her teeth. Her pistol/sickle thing had snagged my sheath for Garidak. Her and Maeve pulled me up, and I gasped my thanks to them. Then I saw how dire our situation was; A Deathstalker and the King. Ren and Pyrrha were distracting them, but not for long. I looked over in time to see Ranir, Nora, Jaune, and Christine flying over the gap that the bridge once stood in, flying at me.

Nora flew at the Deathstalker, smashing it with her giant hammer and then flying back, skidding into Blake, who fell. Blake twisted in air and used her weapon to swing off a overhanging pillar, so I knew she would be fine. Then all hell broke loose. Ranir and Christine flew past the Deathstalker, landing on the ground behind it. Then the King turned to them. I looked at Maeve, and I had a plan. We both charged at the Deathstalker, and it hesitated, then reared back to strike us. I slid under it's chest, and Maeve merely vaulted over it. We both got to the other side, and helped up our partners. Then the Taijitu came at us.

Maeve jumped up and over the White head, landing lightly on it's neck. She ran up and down it, hacking and stabbing, while Christine fired shot after shot into it's face. meanwhile, Ranir fired lightning to no avail into the Black head, and I shot it repeatedly. Nothing. Frustrated, I charged at the Black head. I stabbed at it, hitting it's neck. It roared, and the White head snapped towards me. This sudden jolt sent Maeve flying off it, and she hit Ren, who was also flying. The result was a spectacular collision, and they both hit the ground with a painful thud. They collapsed into a heap, and Maeve untangled herself. After checking to see if Ren was alive, she unsteadily loped back over to us. Ranir and I retreated as both of the heads attacked us, and Christine ran with us.

Ranir shot lightning from his outstretched hand, using his semblance freely, without a weapon. It struck the black one, who just kept coming. That alone wasn't enough, but maybe if combined with a high explosive...and the other head would strike at the frist chance it got...suddenly, I had a plan. I just needed a few details. "Christine, what's your semblance?" I yelled

"Strength!" She yelled back.

"Maeve?"

"Accuracy." She replied grimly (No pun intended.).

"Then I have a plan. Ranir, get behind me." He trotted over, and I explained to him my plan, and he blinked a couple times.

"Are you sure you can do it?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. He nodded, and stepped back to Maeve and Christine. "Ready?" They nodded, and we began the plan. I slammed Garidak into the ground, and a gold, translucent wall sprang up. My semblance was Shield. The Taijitu struck the wall with it's heads, but I held firm. "NOW!" I yelled. I saw Ranir create a bolt of lightning from thin air, and give it to Maeve. She ripped a dust crystal off an arrow, and fused it onto the bolt's tip. Then she nocked the 'arrow' and fired at the Shield. I released it at the last second, and the arrow flew straight into the white head. It went into it's eye, and I had the Shield up again instantly. The resulting explosion shook the ground, and the snake fell, headless. We were unharmed from the other side of my Shield.

"Just for the record? I HATE this plan." Christine said. I smiled, and then I put a Shield enveloping Christine in a ball, who charged at the last Taijitu head standing (Well, not standing, but you get what I mean) It reared back, and swallowed her whole. Then I expanded the Shield. The Snake's midsection began to swell, and then an ax blade split the scales on it's back. It proceeded to cut out a hole in the snake, and Christine climbed out. The Shield expanded and expanded until-

(Cool part!- Jason)

-there was a blast akin to a balloon popping, only a thousand times louder. The mangled front half on the Taijitu lay in front of us, while bits of snake guts and other unsavory things rained from the sky. Christine walked over and ripped out it's fang. "I'm keeping this." She declared. We saw Jaune close by, looking off at the cliffs. I turned in time to see Ruby behead the Nevermore.

"NICE!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me odd, and I shrugged.

"She's learning fast." Ranir remarked.

"You haven't even seen her on a good day." I replied.

(Well, that's all the cool stuff in that forest- Jason)

"Jason Haeldrung, Maeve Riverbow, Ranir Ember, and Christine Omnis. You have retrieved the white bishop pieces. From now on, you will be Team HERO, led by Jason Haeldrung." Ozpin was saying. He looked at me, eyes twinkling with mischief and humor, like he knew a good joke he was keeping from us. "Congratulations, young man. You deserve it." He muttered. Then his voice got louder as he waved us off and introduced the last team.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You have collected the white knight pieces. From now on, you shall be know as Team RWBY. Lead by...Ruby Rose." Yang squealed and hugged her sister. "Things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin observed. "Dinner will be served in the Dining Hall. You have an hour until then. Report to Glynda for your room assignments." He turned and walked off stage. Everyone began filing over to the doors or to Glynda.

I was about to follow, when a chill came over me. The world turned grey and distant, and my head felt like it was about to explode. I could hear blood pounding in my ears, and time seemed to slow down. Then the world snapped back to normal with a rush of air. I gasped, and collapsed against a wall.

"Jason?" I heard a voice. I turned to see Blake.

"Oh, hi." I said, shaking off the last visages of the weird trance-thing.

"Are you okay?" She asked, amber eyes drilling into me coolly.

"Yeah. I'll join you guys in a second." I said. Her eyes narrowed, like she knew I just lied. But she walked off anyway. I stumbled over to Goodwitch, and asked "Room assignment for HERO?"

"Hmmm...Room 2-A. right next to RWBY." She said, acid-green eyes peircing me. I shivered, and motioned for my team to follow me to our room.

We reached the room within a few minutes, despite the campus size. I threw my stuff onto a bed, and turned to my team. "Hungry?" They nodded. "Lets get dinner" Then we walked leisurely down do the Dining Hall, and we were greeted by Cardin Winchester teasing a Faunas with wolf ears. "What a freak!" He sneered, while his other cronies laughed around him. The Faunas struggled to free her ear from his grip as he yanked on it. She shook herself free, and started to run off, tears in her eyes.

"Why not you go jump off a cliff, bitch!" Sky Lark jeered. The Faunas girl ran into me, and I stopped her.

"Don't worry. I can help." I whispered to her. Then my voice rose in volume. "Hey, assholes!" I snapped.

"You talking to us?" Cardin said.

"No, I'm talking to the wall." I said sarcastically. "I would get a more intelligent conversation, anyway." Cardin's eyes bulged in his head, and he moved forward in a 'threatening' way. "This is a Faunas. A person. She is nice, and calm. Far greater than you will ever be, you narrow-minded bastard. You insult Hunters and Huntresses all over the world by being here." I began my speech nicely, but my tone took on an air of more and more contempt until I spat out the last insult.

"Nobody EVER talks to me like that!" Cardin yelled, inches away from me. He moved forward to push me, but I step sided, grabbed his arm, spun it around my head, pivoted, and flipped him over my hip, which sent him crashing into the floor. The Faunas laughed.

"Thank you." She said, and walked off. I nodded, and my team continued on, past the shocked team CRDL as their leader groaned on the floor. I sat down across from Blake and the rest of RWBY as JNPR joined us.

"That was brave." Blake said.

I shrugged "I came here to help people. So I am. The day I get in trouble for that is a sad day indeed." She stifled a laugh.

"I like you." She said, Her voice containing an edge of amusement. "You have pretty eyes."

"I told him that." Maeve said. Then the lines opened up for us to get food, so we shuffled over. They were serving pancakes for dinner, but I didn't ask questions. I just got my food and sat down. Everyone else was still in line, getting other food, but I was fine with my pancakes. Cardin walked over, surrounded by his team.

"I will destroy you." He hissed angrily. "I will turn your life upside down, and you will be all alone when I come to kill you."

"Have fun with that." I said. "Meanwhile, I have more important things to do. Like eating, or watching grass grow. Anything, actually, is more important than sitting here talking to you. It's just...wasted air."

He leaned forward, hissing "You will feel more pain than-" He was cut short by a throat being cleared. He turned to see Ranir standing behind him.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. His tray was in one hand, the other was held out at his side. As we watched, lightning appeared from nothing and slowly spun in a crackling ball. He was joined by an ax-wielding Christine, Maeve stood behind them with her bow. CRDL backed away, and slowly left one by one.

"This isn't over!" Cardin vowed. He stalked off, and Ranir closed his fist, extinguishing the electricity.

"Making friends?" Christine said with a smirk. She plopped down on one side, Ranir sitting on the other. Maeve was still standing a few yards back, bow in hand.

"I can't stand his kind!" She yelled. "Those stuck-up idiots..." She prowled over, and sat next to Christine. I thought about Cardin's words...'This isn't over.' He had said. I had enough problems already, why add another?!

'_Well_.' I thought grimly '_It keeps life interesting_.'

**Anything you want to say? At all? Come on, people. Over one thousand views and FOUR reviews? **

**-Okdes**


	10. True Hunter

Chapter 10: True Hunter

I woke in the HERO dorm, and peacefully got up and stretched. This peace was shattered suddenly by a sharp crack, followed by a series of bangs and a small explosion. I turned my head ninety degrees to see Maeve sitting on the floor, surrounded by broken arrows and soot. Not hard to figure out what happened there. I gave her a glare reserved for the most clumsy of people, and got up. I gathered my stuff and walked into the bathroom to change. When I came out, They were all ready but Jason. In fact, he wasn't in the room.

"Where is Jason?" I asked. They shrugged.

"He was gone when we woke up." Maeve said.

Then the door opened and Jason's head popped in "Hey, we have class in five minutes."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. We followed his lead as we ran out of the room. We joined JNPR and RWBY in a mad sprint to our class before the bell sounded.

_(Yeah, I still blame Jason for that-Ranir)

"Monsters! Deeeemons! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names..." Our professor droned on. He was a large man, and long-winded. He had already told us three stories, and was on his way to another. I was sitting a row behind Jason and Christine, who sat next to Blake. Maeve sat next to me. As we sat, Jason leaned over and whispered something to Blake. She stifled a laugh, and Jason sat back, content his comment had the desired effect on her. Ruby had resorted to drawing weird stuff, and Weiss seemed the only attentive person in the room.

"AH-YEP!" One kid yelled, rising from his seat. We all looked at him, and he sank back down. Apparently, Something in Port's oh-so-exciting story had made this person inspired, yet nothing in Port's long-winded and useless story seemed to have any qualities of that standard.

"A True Hunter must be wise-" Port was saying, as Jason fell backwards out of his seat, and I felt angry "-Respectful-" Jason and Ruby engaged in a paper ball war , further increasing my rage"-And above all, he must be ever vigilant!" Jason literally fell asleep here. That was the last straw. "Who believes themselves to have all of these?"

"I am, Sir!" I yelled, but I wasn't alone. Weiss also rose from her seat in outrage.

"Bloody good! Two people! In the old days, we would have had you two duel, but alas Ozpin has banned that practice. Instead, you will fight...These!" He motioned to two cages, both locked. He beckoned us forward, and Weiss and I stood side by side. Then he broke the locks on the cages, and two Grimm came out. A Boarbatusk charged at Weiss, and mine stayed empty. "This is a new Grimm, found haunting dark tunnels!" Port proclaimed. A skeletal hand grabbed the edge of the cage, and then a thing was hurtling at me. It was the size of a human, but dressed in a tattered black cloak with the hood up. It was also floating a foot above the ground. I took a combat stance, and fired a lightning bolt at it. It dodged, and the cage it had been in broke as the bolt struck it.

The thing swiped at me with it's hands, and I ducked under it. From the darkness of it's hood, two red eyes, burning with hate, shone back at me. I stabbed and slashed, but this thing was real quick. I became aware of Weiss stabbing the Boarbatusk in it's unprotected stomach, and turn to me.

"I got this!" I yelled. Then, the world turned grey and distant. My blood pounded in my ears, and my head...Oh, the pain I felt. I felt like it was splitting, compressing, and exploding at the same time. The thing shrieked with delight, and it's hand flew towards me. I saw it's eyes boring into me, and I yelled and slashed at it. There was a pop, and the world rushed back into focus with a slight _whoosh._ Then, my sword connected with the surprised thing's chest. It staggered back, and then I hit it with a barrage of lightning. I pulled my sword out of it's chest, and then used the sure-fire killing method for all Grimm: I chopped it's head off.

The hood detached and fell with a sinister quiet _snick_, and the cloak spewed green mist as it slowly disintegrated. Only the empty robe remained.

"Good show! You two are indeed true hunters. Ranir, since you valiantly slew the first Grimm of this type, you may name it!" Port was saying.

I panted "I'll call it a Wraith." I didn't know where the name came from, I just had a feeling that it was right. I stalked off to my seat, and sat down as Port continued his mind-numbing lecture.

(I still think this next part is slightly unnecessary...-Ranir.)

(You only say that because you don;t like to admit your mistakes- RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of HERO.)

I prowled through the corridors after class, and Jason was behind me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"YOU!" I shouted "You are immature, lazy, and completely incompetent! I thought that after the forest, you would have at least a shred of...of...of something knocked into you! But instead, you treat this profession and school like a joke!"

"Ranir, why-"

"No." I said. "Don't talk to me. Just...don't. I am fed up of your damn stupidity for now." I stalked off. I turned a corner, and ran directly into Goodwitch.

"I heard your argument." She remarked, staring down at her ever-present Scroll.

"Uhh..." I shifted my weight from foot to foot, not sure what to say.

"It was childish of you." She said acidly, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Wha-"

"Childish. You behaved completely...childishly. Don't bother denying it."

"Ms. Goodwitch-" I began to protest

" No. You are upset you were not leader. That is all. Not Jason's fault, your's. It will not change. So get over it, Ranir." She looked at me, and her voice softened slightly, So her tone was stone instead of steel. "Instead of being the best leader, try to be the best person. Show Jason you are worthy of respect by proving your worth as a friend." Then she was gone, walking down the hallway. I nodded. It made sense...and I guess I was too hard on Jason-

(HA! I win the bet, Weiss!-Jason)

(Shut up.-Ranir)

-and I could be better. So there and then I decided to be the very best person I could be. The best person there ever was. I turned back and hurried around the corner, but Jason was gone.  
_

I entered the our dorm room after wandering for a few hours. I entered to see Jason collapsed on his bunk, surrounded by notes and study material. I checked the nearest note, and frowned at it. It was a note on the Grimm beast Wraith. It read like so:

"Wraiths are around human-sized, swathed in a black cloak so only their skeletal hands show. The float a foot above the ground, and attack with their sharp nails. The Wraith seemed to have no other abilities." Then, in a hastily scrawled footnote, "Wraith - fear trance?"

"What the hell?" Jason's sleepy voice echoed quietly.

"Gah!" I jumped back, dropping the notes

"Aw, son of a bitch. I fell asleep while studying." Jason yawned. He stretched, and asked "So...you still pissed?"

"No...I...I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. Whatever I can do to make it up to you-"

"It's cool." He flopped back down.

I blinked "Really?"

"Yeah. I can't blame you. I need to be a better leader for our team, not just an idiot who has a fancy name." I idly wondered what transpired in Jason's day to make him rethink this. I shrugged, and gathered up my bedclothes and changed in our bathroom.

"G'night." He grunted when I returned, and flipped over.

"Goodnight." I replied, and I lay down and fell asleep. 

Hours later, I awoke suddenly to a creak I saw Jason get out of bed, and change quickly. He grabbed Garidak, the steel staff glistening in the moonlight. He sighed, and crept to the door. He opened it, and looked back at our sleeping forms. Then he smiled, and pulled out a coin. He flipped it, caught it, and looked at the face. Then he tucked it away and closed the door behind him. I heard his footsteps retreat down the hallway, and they faded from my earshot.

Where was he going? And WHY? I drifted off into sleep, trusting Jason enough to guess he had good reason.

He did, right?

Right?

**End of chapter 10**

**Okay, I am literally getting one review per chapter. Really? That's the best you can do?**

**-Okdes**


	11. Winchester 73

Chapter 11: Winchester 73

Waking up became an...interesting affair. I mean, Jason was usually gone when I woke up, and I thought I rose early. I always woke up first, because Ranir needed his beauty sleep, (Now he's angry...-Maeve.) and Christine rolled out of bed, literally, and stumbled off into the bathroom for a few minutes. If interrupted on the way, she grunted and brushed past me. After she emerged, she was her usual odd self. I then woke up Ranir if he wasn't awake by then, (None too gently-Ranir) and Jason arrived sometime around then. When we asked him where he was, the reply was the same: "Oh, y'know, here and there." if we asked what he was doing, he would get this small little grin and say "Lots of clever little things."

So became our ritual. We woke up, ate breakfast, and went to class. Of course, breakfast entertainment was generally Cardin. He would glare at us in a oh-so-scary way, and we laughed at him. But one day, the Faunas Jason helped on our first day at Beacon came over.

"Hi." She said shyly. "I'm Raven. Raven Doversea." She smiled, wolf fangs baring at us.

"Hello, Raven." Jason said. "I am-"

"Jason Haeldrung, I know." She cut him off, then quickly stopped talking. she seemed embarrassed (I was not!- Raven) . "You didn't have to help me."

"No, I did. If you know who I am, you know that." Jason said.

"Yes, the news came as a shock to the community when we heard. We were saddened, but were cheered a few years later when you-"

"Please!" Jason said, his eyes suddenly shifting around the room, like his was looking for any eavesdropper. "Not here."

"Wait." Christine said "How do you know Jason?"

"His father sent him to live in a community of Faunas every summer." Raven explained.

"Yeah, until one year he sent me to live with them for the entire year. I learned how the Faunas were the best people I'd ever meet. They took care of me, gave me food, gave me work, everything. I have always been a anti-racist, but that...that showed me Faunas were greater than most humans could ever be. No offence and everything, but most Faunas are just good by nature." Jason elaborated.

"Hmph! I doubt it." The high-pitched voice of Weiss Schnee rolled over me from behind. Instantly, I felt a flash of annoyance, and twisted in my seat to look at her. RWBY stood behind us, and Raven locked eyes with Blake. There was a second of absolute silence, and the air crackled with tension.

"Oh...hello." Raven said, her usual warmth gone.

"You." Blake said, her voice staying even. "I had heard you were here. Don't worry, I left him."

"Left...who?" Christine asked. Nobody spoke. "GOD DAMMIT! Someone tell me what in the Nine Hells is going on!"

"Christine, Blake must know Raven." I said. "And she..." I paused before mentioning Adam "Used to...date...a guy named Adam. She left him. End of story." The lie came easily, naturally, and fit. She accepted it.

"So why did Raven care?" Christine asked.

"I hated Adam. He was an ass, and a bad influence. And he was the only reason Blake and I weren't friends." Raven said, catching on. Then, the world turned grey. The sound was muted, and life seemed to slow down. I turned my head, and saw a Wraith right there, in the dining hall. I instantly jumped up, my head pounding with pain, and fired an arrow at it. As it left my bow, the world snapped into sharp focus again. The arrow split the air and flew out a window where the Wraith was, and rocketed off to who knows where.

"Umm...Okay? Are you alright?" Jason asked.

"I'm...fine." I muttered. I blinked a few times, and shook my head. "So, Christine. What about your family."

Silence. Jason groaned silently and face-palmed, Christine went statue-still, and Yang winced from behind Weiss. There were ten entire tense seconds of silence before anyone spoke. Then Christine started talking.

"My father was a military man. Discipline, honor, strength, the whole bundle. He served for years, and then retired. Well, his version of it. He joined the Police. So there he was, working in the field, and was still the best damn fighter there." She took a quick sip of coffee, and kept going like she couldn't stop. "Anyway, he was approached one day by some guy, looking for a dirty cop to use...My dad went insane. He was infuriated anyone would even dare ask. He reported to the Chief immediately, and got many criminals and cops arrested. Unfortunately, the Chief invited the press in..." Tears began to form in her eyes. But she didn't stop, and we were all transfixed in the story. "And word got leaked to Junior about the cop who took apart his handhold in the Vale Police Department..." She began crying now, tears streaking her face. "And Junior paid a little visit in the night. I was the only survivor. So I swore they would all die. And they will." She finished. Her head dropped, and we glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. Jason calmly put his arm around her shoulder. He didn't seem to notice Ruby, who blushed and looked away quickly. Huh. What was going on there?

"Christine...I will not give you empty condolences. I have no idea how you feel, but I know close. And you are handling it much better than I did." He muttered. She just sat there, head on her hands, body wracked with silent sobs. I felt like the biggest bitch in the room for doing this.

"Look, I'm sorry..." I started.

"Don't b, Mae." Christine' voice was muffled and despairing. She lifted her head, and wiped her eyes. "We have more important things. We got Oobleck today."

"Ah, son of a bitch. When?" Ranir groaned.

"Last. We have sparring with Goodwitch now."

"Even worse!" Ranir muttered. Sparring with Goodwitch was always the toughest class.

_(Okay, I actually have nothing to say. I'm just causing a break between scenes to make it easier for you readers to understand, because the formatting on this typing platform is absolutely god-awful.-Jason)

I jumped aside at the last second as Cardin's mace smashed the floor where I was standing. Why I had to be partnered with him, well, that was my fault. Of course, it had almost been Jaune, but I convinced him to switch spots with me at the last second. I saw how Cardin treated the poor kid, as well as the way he fought, and didn't want those two together. So Jaune fought Jason while I fought Cardin. I waited for him to heft his mace again, and charge at me. I dodged his next stroke, and kicked him in the face he stumbled, and I kicked his arm. He growled, but that was cut off as I did a spinning crescent kick to his arm holding the mace.. I moved fluidly, slipping inside his guard before hooking my leg behind his. I swept my leg back quickly, tripping him. Then I raised Stardust for the first time and positioned it over his chest.

"Yield?" I asked.

"Grrrrr..." He growled, and nodded. I lowered Stardust and stepped back, panting slightly. Then his legs were moving, whirling, and I was falling. When I had tripped Cardin, I at least lowered him gently. Cardin just let me fall, and I hit my head on the floor. Cardin was standing over me, and I saw his eyes wander to my cat ears. He wrinkled his nose in distaste before raising his mace high above his head. "You lose." He sneered. The mace began to descend, and I rolled aside. I turned the roll into a somersault into a flip, and landed on my feet agilely. He growled again, and I sighed.

"Is that all you can do? Growl, annoy, and cheat?" I asked. He roared, and swung at me. I ducked under it, and jumped over his next stroke. Then I jumped forward, hitting his chest with both my feet. I pushed off and flipped high, landing with both feet on him. He collapsed, but then hit me with his mace. I went flying, and crashed into a wall. Then He hauled me up and hit me again. I flew again, and got to my feet angrily "Ugh..." I groaned. Okay, that was IT. This asshole was going to taste my steel. I stung Stardust, and nocked an arrow in it. The Flame Crystal glistened brightly as I pulled back Stardust to full draw, and Cardin charged as I prepared to release.

"STOP!" Goodwitch yelled. We both faltered, and she indicated our Aura meters on a Scroll were both blinked red. "Both of you are critical. Cease at once." I slowly released my breath and let the bow relax. I unstrung Stardust and sheathed it, and returned the arrow to it's quiver. Cardin lowered the mace, annoyed that Goodwitch stopped him. Like he had the upper hand! I stepped off the stage as Goodwitch explained how the Tournament was coming soon, and we should participate. Wonderful, more combat duels. Well, it would make life interesting. And that's why I came, isn't it? "Next pair...Yang and Raven." The two stepped up, The Faunas girl shyly shaking Yang's hand. Yang reluctantly readied herself, afraid of hurting Raven.

Then two twin short swords emerged from Raven's black sleeves. Raven lunged and Yang, slicing the air with her swords. Yang yelped and dodged, barely avoiding the whistling blades. Raven merged the swords into a long sword, and fought one handed as the metal gauntlet on her left arm unfolded into a shield. Yang began to get over her shock and punch back, forcing Raven to go on the defensive behind her shield. Yang managed to get in one hit, and Raven flew back. Then her shield, which was triangle shaped, twisted on her arm so the point faced Yang. Then the shield flew at Yang. She dodged, but a bit of her hair was cut off.

Everyone in the room cringed as Yang watched the tendril fall. Then her eyes turned red as she snapped her wrists down, and fire exploded everywhere. She ran over, and punched Raven again. Goodwitch had to stop the fight there, before Yang killed us all. (I wouldn't have! Most likely...-Yang) Raven retrieved her shield, and stumbled slightly.

"Oh God! I'm sorry, I just..." Yang tried to apologize.

"No, it's okay..." Raven said, eyes flashing with delight. We knew the truth know; She appeared meek, but she could kill you. Never underestimate a Faunas.

(More unnecessary exposition to help a scene change!- Maeve)

Oobleck's class was the usual boring history. Jason sat with Ruby and Yang, with Weiss and Ranir at Ruby's right hand. Blake and Pyrrha sat a row back, and I was on Blake's left side, next to the door. Jaune sat across the room with Nora and Ren, (Those two were inseparable!- Ranir) and Cardin sat behind them. Raven and a Rabbit Faunas sat in the very front of the room. There were some other people, but they weren't important. Oobleck himself darted from student to student, firing questions off like a machine gun. The topic for today was the Faunas War, which every Faunas in the room knew about.

"What is considered by many historians to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" He asked, taking a sip from his fourteenth cup of coffee that hour.

"The Battle of Fort Castle." Weiss said. Was it just me, or was there a hint of pride in her voice?

"Correct! Now what was the advantage the Faunas had over the humans?" Unfortunately for Jaune, Cardin flicked some paper at him right then.

Jaune woke up with a startled "Ah!"

"AH! Mr. Arc, how wonderful for you to contribute!" Oobleck said, mistaking this for Jaune volunteering. "Now, what is the answer?"

"Uh...the answer is...that would be, the advantage the Faunas had over the humans was..." He looked around Oobleck to see Pyrrha with her hands cupped around her eyes "...Binoculars!" Jaune proclaimed loudly. Laughing erupted.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc..." Oobleck was annoyed. Cardin, who was laughing the hardest, got the ax next. "Perhaps you know the answer, Mr. Winchester." Oobleck said acidly.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than it is to train a human..." He said.

"You aren't very open-minded, are you?" Pyrrha said to Cardin. Cardin sat forward and growled, but Pyrrha went on. "I have the answer. It is night vision."

Blake took up the thread, "General Lemure was foolish to attack the Faunas at night, and lost despite his numerically superior force." Her gaze drifted to Cardin, almost lazily. "Maybe if he paid more attention in school..."

"Terrible! Just terrible! This, my students, is exactly what I'm talking about! Who here has been discriminated due to your Faunas nature?" Oobleck asked. The rabbit, Raven, and my hands went up, along with a tentative few others. "Awful! How do you deal with it? Miss Riverbow?" I smiled

"Generally? I laugh at them, knowing I am superior by the simple fact I do not feel the need to taunt those different than I. They get angry at me for laughing, and then do stupid things. Like try to insult me more, to effect." I said.

"And if it resorts to blows?" Oobleck said.

"I have one rule: Never start the fight. That way, it's there fault for attacking me." I smiled lazily, remembering the fights I've had. "It's also not my fault the get broken bones. Self-defense, y'know?" Several Faunas laughed, along with Jason and Blake.

"Excellent! I am glad you do not resort to mindless violence without provocation, like the White Fang! Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester, I'll see you after class."

(The rest of the hour was boring history and assorted antics by Ruby and Jason, much to the class's amusement. I'll just skip it.-Maeve)

We exited Oobleck's class laughing, and began to amble off when Jason said "Go on. I'll meet you later." We nodded, and Ranir and Christine began to move off, but I stood still.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked.

"Where does Jason go every night?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm sure he has a perfectly logical reason. Maybe to meet someone?" Ranir said

"Yeah, but why not tell us?" I pointed out.

"He could be embarrassed by it. It could be a girlfriend." Ranir said.

"Maybe..." I wasn't so sure.

"Maeve. I have faith in him. He knows being a leader is more than a fancy title. He knows his duties. I'm sure he is doing something to help either us or someone else, even if it doesn't seem to be so." Ranir said. That surprised me. I was about to ask him about it when Weiss came out of nowhere with RWBY.

"There you are!" She said. Ranir smiled at her, but I noticed a shift in him. He was suddenly fiddling with his hair, his armor, everything. I knew he was Weiss's friend, but not that kind of friend. Then I realized that Weiss didn't know about Ranir. That was interesting. This would prove very entertaining for me.

"Hi, Weiss." He said. He was very good at covering up his feelings, I'll give him that. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, uh...I just wanted to know how you were. I haven't really seen you much..." Weiss said.

"She's been distraught." Yang said gleefully. "She was upset you didn't talk to her at breakfast."

"Why...?" Ranir asked. Did he really not know? Oh god, he didn't. The girls burst out laughing, me and Christine included. Hell, even Nora was laughing. Where did SHE come from? She was just there suddenly, with Ren by her side as usual. Or her by Ren's side? I'm guessing that way. She wouldn't be the same without him. While us girls recovered from fits of laughter, Weiss excluded, Ren looked at Ranir quizzically, who shrugged.

"Why do you think?" Ruby asked, once she recovered enough.

"If I bloody well knew, I would be asking!" Ranir said, his accent thickening to it's original eastern flux, as it did when he got angry or upset.

"Well, We'll just leave you to think on it." Yang said, and led her team off. Ranir looked at me pleadingly, but I just walked away. Christine followed, and he sighed before coming after us.

"How long have you been interested in Weiss?" I asked casually.

"What?" Ranir went bright red, and tried to cover it up, and his accent and speech instantly snapped back to eloquence. "I...I don't know what you mean to imply, Teammate, but I c..can assure you all of your s..suspicions shall be..." He realized we weren't buying it. "Is it that obvious?" He groaned.

"Yes." I said. "Don't worry, she's pretty into you. So, just wait for your relationship to run it's natural course." He didn't look to happy, but hey, it was good news. Or it should be. Whatever. We had no other incident for the rest of the night. However, Jason had a very interesting time...

(Hey, Let me tell the story!-Jason)

(Hang on a minute! Fine, go ahead.-Maeve.)

Jaune was standing on a rooftop, and Pyrrha was facing him. He said something, and she looked...shocked. Jaune snapped, and she backed off. Then Cardin came up and was bullying him. All this and more I saw through Garidak's scope. It took all of my willpower not to end Cardin's life right there. I had the crosshair on his head, but that was not the right thing. Not the good thing. I needed to do good, so much more. I swept the scope across the campus, searching for anything. But none appeared. I was at Beacon's highest tower, the distinctive landmark of the school.

I suddenly saw a shape. I flicked the scope so it scanned Aura. Sure enough, a red Aura appeared. I shifted it to my new setting, facial recognition. I had programmed my friends into it, as well as my brother, father, and a few past associates. The HUD read that my dear brother was sneaking around. I fired one shot from the silenced sniper, and the bullet crashed into the wall less than a centimeter from his head. He froze, knowing I missed on purpose. He slowly began to back away, but another person entered. My HUD said it was...My father. And one other, an old associate who used to deal drugs. The drug lord got a bullet to the knee, and I fired several more shots as they fled into an airship and out into the night.

I lifted Garidak, knowing they were gone...for now. It was so tiring, keeping vigil night by night. But it had to be done. I had to keep my friends safe. Keep Ruby safe. I frowned. Why did I separate Ruby? '_No reason._' My brain said. Whatever. I wearily trudged back to my dorm. Whatever happened, they would be safe. I paused at a mirror, and examined myself. I pulled back my lip to reveal my wolf fangs. With conscious effort, I retracted them. I scowled, knowing I had to have better control. I had to keep my other side contained.

My beast side.

My mother's side.

My Faunas side.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Instead of Okdes doing his author's note, I'm doing it instead! (God, Christine, at least tell them who you are!- Maeve) Shut up. So, yeah. Rate and review, or Jason will shoot you! (What?! No I won't! Stop using me as a threat!-Jason) I have to go now, Okdes will be back soon, (I still disagree with the idea of this...Okdes may be angry. Also, the readers may be confused at our sudden appearance into their Author's note...-Ranir) so bye! Don't make me hurt you!**

-Christine


	12. They Are the Darkness

Chapter 12: They are the Darkness...  
**Ranir**

I was walking at night, searching for Jason. Where was he? He snuck out almost every night, and I was finally going to grill him for info. I turned down corridor after corridor, until I gave up and decided to go to HERO's dorm and wait. I was walking back when I heard whispering in the hallway. "Hello?" I asked, turning in a full three hundred sixty degree rotation. I saw nothing. The whispering continued, and I could almost make out words...Then the world turned cold and distant. This crazy stuff happened four times, so I think you know how it works. I turned, looking for the Wraith that was causing it, but didn't see one. I seemed to move in slow motion as the daze continued. I saw a flickering motion in the cornor of my eye, so I fired lightning over my shoulder. The world snapped back with a rush of air, and I turned to see...nothing. I walked to the end of the hall and peeked around the edge, looking for any Grimm.

I instead saw Jaune looking at his Scroll outside his room as it said "Hey, Jaune! This is your buddy, Cardin. I know you're probably busy with that Dust assignment, but I have bigger job. Go to the forest and collect Rapier Wasps. And make sure they have biiig stingers. It's important." He sighed, and walked off. What was JAUNE of all people doing with Cardin? I didn't understand how the two could have any sort of working relationship of any form. Cardin bullied Jaune relentlessly, so there seemed no logical or conceivable reason for them to but on any sort of terms of friendship. (Thus concludes the flowery speech club. Tune in next week for debates in Shakespearean!- Maeve) Oh, be silent. I walked over to HERO's door, but tensed at the sound of a door opening behind me. I froze, and slowly eased Zarski from it's sheath. I spun, drawing the sword and at the same time sending lightning crackling down the blade's length. I was met by an extremely tired-looking Ruby.

"Uh...Hi to you too." She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "What is it with people and wandering at night these days?"

"Oh, I was just looking for Jason." I said nonchalantly, sheathing my blade quickly.

She yawned again, and smiled. "So, when are you going to make a move on Weiss?"

"Wha-why I don't know what you are implying, Miss Rose, b-but I c-can assure you..."(REAL smooth.-Jason) Oh, be silent! I trailed off, because she wasn't buying it either. (That's because you have the lying skills of a man on drugs!-Christine) Be silent, I say! As I was narrating, Ruby just smiled knowingly at me.

"Don't worry, She's into you." Ruby yawned.

"I see." I said stiffly. Then a thought crossed my mind, and I grinned. "What about you and Jason?" At the mention of his name, she flushed redder than either of her namesakes, Rubies or Roses. She tried to stammer something, but it was quiet and incomprehensible. "As I thought." I said smugly.

"So...It's that obvious?" Ruby asked slightly dejectedly. "I'm hopeless."

"You're not. Jason is...'into you', I believe you said?" I said. She blushed again. "Don't worry, Ruby. It'll be fine for you."

"I'm sure you're right." She said brightly. "At least, I hope so. I don't expect a fairy-tale ending, I want to help give them to people." I was slightly stunned by this. How ambitious...for a child. "Well...Goodnight then, Ranir." She said, retreating to her room.

"Goodnight, Miss Rose." I said formally, bowing. I entered HERO's room, where Christine and Maeve were sleeping. I changed into my sleeping attire, and sat on my bed. I would wait for Jason and get information. I would stay up however late it took. Okay, maybe I could lie down, just for a second. Maybe I could close my eyes...but only for...a sec...ond...

(What he didn't notice was a black cloak, charred by lightning. float past our dorm room window and drift into the night...-Christine)

(He fell asleep, in case you didn't know-Maeve)

I awoke to daylight, and got out of bed (He means I woke him up by firing Ferrum into the air-Christine). I was halfway putting on my armor when I remembered today we were going to Forever Fall for a field trip. I strapped on Zarski and followed Maeve, Christine, and Jason to the airship. On the way, I really pestered him. (It was annoying-Jason) He, of course, withheld all relevant and detailed information while supplying me with useless, non-specific sentences such as "I was at places doing stuff." Maeve joined in, but to no avail. But while nothing useful was accidentally revealed, or indeed purposefully, we learned Jason likes to avoid the topic of his past. We were joined by Raven and her team, RAV(e)N. Her teammates were Adrian, Violet, and Norris. They were all Faunas, so Jason treated them with utmost respect and courtesy, leading us to do the same.

(Good God, too much flowery language!-Raven)

We arrived at the forest and began marching through it as Goodwitch gave us our assignment. "Yes, the forest of Forever Fall is beautiful, but many Grimm stalk these woods. Stay close and collect the sap quickly, or I may not be able to protect you." We nodded, and followed RWBY, RAVN, and most of JNPR (Minus Jaune) to a clearing where we began tapping the trees for sap. I noticed Jaune and CRDL wasn't there, so I assumed Jaune was with them for whatever reason. It had been many minutes when I glanced back in time to see Jaune throwing a jar of sap at Cardin.

"Son of a diseased goat-whore!" I swore. Jason looked at me weird, but I ran off in the direction I had seen Jaune in. CRDL pulled him aside, and it sounded painful. Jason and I got there in time to see an URSA (Word censored by me-Okdes) F***ING MAJOR come charging out of the forest. It was even bigger then the one I killed in the Emerald Forest, and going for the sticky sap that covered Cardin's chest plate. The rest of CRDL ran, but not Cardin. He dropped Jaune and tried to attack, but the Ursa batted aside his mace. Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha came running up, but Pyrrha stopped them before they could intervene.

"Wait." She said as Jaune defended Cardin. He fought the Ursa back and forth, before charging at it in a last, crazy attempt. Pyrrha raised her arm, and Jaune's shield moved up, blocking the Uras's strike and allowing him to decapitate it.

"How did you..." Ruby trailed off.

"Her semblance. Polarity, correct?" I asked. Pyrrha nodded.

"Whoa..." Ruby said. "You can control poles..."

"Magnets, you dunce!" Weiss corrected she walked away.

"Magnets are cool too..." Ruby muttered as she followed Weiss. Pyrrha waited for Jaune, and followed. But Jason stood still, looking at Cardin.

"Let this serve as a lesson." Jason said, and turned to leave.

"I learned not to mess with Jaune. You, I could handle." Cardin sneered. It was impossible to say what happened next. All I know is Jason pulled out a knife and threw it, and it whistled a centimeter away from Cardin's face. It struck a tree, and Jason had Garidak up and fired silenced shots with unnerving accuracy. When he was done, the tree behind Cardin was peppered with holes all around his head.

"I don't have to miss." Jason said as he pulled his knife out of the tree. Then Raven walked up. Cardin sneered.

"Oh, hello, big bad wolf. Going to say hi to your Beowolf cousins?" Cardin mocked. Jason turned and punched him so hard and fast Cardin flew into the tree, which cracked due to structural weakness in the form of a lot of sniper rounds. The rest of CRDL came out of the trees, and looked at Jason fearfully. Jason was standing over Cardin with Garidak out, blades ready. He had a wild look in his eyes, and his pupils were dilated. He was breathing slowly, appearing calm although he was on the verge of killing.

"Jason, don't!" Ruby cried. I looked over to see her standing in the clearing. Cardin groaned on the ground, and Jason snapped his head to Ruby, then back to his prey. "Jason, you can't use anger. Not your anger, it's too strong. Please." She sounded desperate. Jason, at her words, backed away. He grimaced and concentrated, and then looked better. He looked at Cardin, and scowled.

Then he said mildly "That Ursa did a lot of damage to him. Pity." He looked at Ruby, who released a breath she was holding.

"I thought you were going to-" She began

"No! God, no." Jason interrupted. "I promised you I wouldn't, and I won't."

"Good." She said. She gave him a hug, and said "I can't lose anyone else."

Jason nodded, and mouthed to me the words 'Her mother died.'

I frowned and mouthed back 'When?'

He had to think about it. 'A few years.' He answered. Ruby broke off the hug and we walked off as Cardin got off the ground. I looked back, and saw fear in his eyes. Good, he should be afraid. Hell, I was afraid. But I didn't let it show. No, I had other things to worry about. Like how I was going to tail Jason tonight and find out where he went. Yes, bigger fish to fry. We made our way back to the airship, and Cardin stayed well away from us, JNPR, RWBY, and RAVN. A good day. I saw Weiss was happy, joking and talking with the rest of RWBY. If she was happy, I should be too. Yes, a very good day indeed.

(Now, here is what happened later that night.-Jason)  
**Jason**

I knelt in my normal spot that night, doing my slow sweep of the campus. I saw Jaune and Pyrrha training, so at least they were friends again. Cardin was sulking in his room below them, and I focused on HERO's dorm. I saw Christine and Maeve, but no Ranir. Where was he? I did a slow sweep, activating Facial Recognition. I saw several people, including Raven and Adrian, but no Ranir. I frowned, and raised my head from the sniper scope. I licked my lips, and listened hard. Since my mom was a wolf Faunas, I had good hearing. I heard stealthy breathing, like someone spying and trying very hard not to be heard. Normally it would work, but these were not normal circumstances. I knew I had one shot at this, so it had to work. I knew they must be spying from the trapdoor behind me, so if I made a Shield blocking their escape, I could flip Garidak into blade mode before they recovered...My only question was how they snuck up on me. If they were affiliated with my Father, I would have seen them enter Beacon. Unless they entered hours ago, somehow...I would have to question them.

I threw up the Shield, and spun around quickly, activating Garidak. I looked down at the trapdoor. And saw Ranir. "Ranir?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, Jason..." He looked embarrassed. "I just wanted to see what you did at night...So I followed you."

"I...I like being alone. It's peaceful." I lied.

"And the coin?" He asked. Damn, he was observant. I slowly drew it from my pocket, the ancient double-headed Family Heirloom.

"This was my Father's. I keep it as a reminder for my past mistakes." I said. Not the full truth, but half.

"Why do you come here alone with a sniper every night?" He asked. I sighed in a defeated manner.

"I...About three years ago, I had a sister. She was my twin." I said.

"I didn't know you have a twin." He said.

"Had. She died, and I...I blame myself." I said. Again, not the full truth, but close. My sister...I felt a tear drop from my eye. I flipped the coin over, showing the burned side. "This is what happened during the attack. Men came, and they...they killed her. Eventually." I was crying now, the full loss smashing into me again. "She died wondering where I was, why I wasn't there. She died wondering why I didn't help her. She died alone, the one time I wasn't there to help, the one time she was alone, she died. I used to resent being a twin. Not, y'know, resenting my sister, but we were always lumped together. Treated like we were special, in the same classes at the same schools. I used to think of what I could do if I wasn't a twin, if I was alone...and now here I am, wondering what I'll do without her."

Ranir was silent for a while, as he deduced my reason for coming up here at night. He just nodded, and sat next to me. I knelt again, and raised Garidak as a sniper to sweep the campus again. No words were needed, we simply carried out our silent vigil forward into dawn.

(Nothing happened until the days proceeding the Vale Festival...-Christine)  
**Still Jason**

Ah yes, the Vale Festival. Where to begin? Singing, dancing, duels, theater, and people from all over the planet. What could be better? We walked down the streets, checking out the stalls that would soon open and the preparations beginning to take affect. Ranir even had some relatives visit, other members of the extensive Ember family. They were, as he described, his "Better kinsmen." meaning power and wealth didn't make them corrupt, arrogant, or haughty. They were fun, but left before the Festival actually began. Ranir had begun to accompany me on my vigil, and thankfully my family hadn't come since then. But it felt like calm before the storm. I could feel something looming over the horizon, something soon and terrible. I was right.

The beginning of it all was when we passed a dust shop that had been robbed. RWBY had just run off chasing a stowaway, but we were still at the crime scene, talking to the detectives.

"Well, it's too early to say, but our prime suspects are either the White Fang or Roman Torchwick." He mused.

"So, basically, nothing." I grunted. We walked a few dozen yards away and began conversing.

"Whoever did that should be hunted down." Christine said, cracking her knuckles. "They are nothing but scum and liars and idiots."

"Well, some might just be in over their heads." I said. Oh, that rattled her.

"What?!" She asked, dangerously quiet.

"I mean, some might just be kids in over their heads." I said.

"No. They all must be hunted down and brought to justice. Or we could do it Maeve style, like a vigilante." Christine said.

"I am inclined to agree with Jason here. Some might be misguided." Ranir said soothingly.

"I'm siding with Christine here." Maeve said. "They are still criminals, misguided or not."

"You are saying you would sentence a kid to years in high level prison even if they were lied to?" Ranir asked.

"Yes. They should know well enough what is acceptable and what isn't." Christine said.

"There might be extreme circumstances..." I said.

"Like what? What could possibly drive anyone to do that acceptably?" She asked angrily. I was interrupted from answering because RWBY came down the street, Weiss and Blake arguing about Faunas and the White Fang. I personally didn't like the White Fang, they used too much violence in the wrong way. I get violence in self-defense or when taking down criminal or Grimm, but not for protesting. It was effective, to an extent, but that doesn't justify it enough. Ranir and Maeve were unable to stop us as we argued back and forth for hours and hours. Until we were in our dorm, still arguing.

"I can't believe you could defend these people. THEY KILLED MY FAMILY!" Christine yelled.

"I'm just saying that some might not be totally in the fault here. Maybe they are trying to achieve good ends with bad means, or so they think. Maybe they are tricked and lied to." I said.

"The ends never justify the means!" Christine yelled.

"Well maybe I was just trying to get justice when nobody else would help except for them!" I yelled. Then froze. Did I just... Time seemed to slow as they all looked at me. I took a step back, my mouth opening. I blinked and licked my lips, and they just stared in shock. Then I ran, throwing up a Shield over the door so they couldn't follow. I ran so far, I ran so far away. I just ran, I had to get away. I ended up by the statue of the man and Faunas defeating the Grimm. I doubled over and panted, and finally released the Shield. I took my trembling hand and reached up to my right glove, and removed the patch of cloth on the back, so the original part of the glove, long covered up, showed. It was a symbol, my symbol, that I had forsaken because I believed I wasn't deserving of it. It was a rose, thorny stem and all. half white and half red. I remembered the old legend I had found as a child about it. it read like this:

'A rose was once white, white as snow. But it had thorns, sharp and terrible. Nobody picked it because of it's thorns, even though it was beautiful. Until one day a young man picked it. He got pricked, and bled on the rose. He gave the rose to his beloved, who rejected it and him because of the rose's color. So the young man went to the field and killed himself. The roses, saddened by the loss and sorry for having played their part in it, wet themselves in his blood as a reminder they bear to this day. That is why roses are red, to remind everyone of the terrible tragedy and to remind them beauty can be found in all things.'

I thought long and hard about this story, and took this emblem after my sister died. Red half to signify I was never going to forget, the white to signify everything I did was for good reasons. Unfortunately, I felt I lost the right to use it. But now that I had nowhere to go, I might as well do my best.

Then a teary-eyed and tired Blake ran up. She treid to recoil, but I said "You're a Faunas, aren't you?" She nodded, and removed her bow, revealing cat ears. I lifted my lip, and let the fang sprout out.

"You're a Half." She said. "Half wolf Faunas and half man. Oh God, growing up must have been hell, even worse than most Faunas."

"My mother died when I was young, and she was the Faunas. My father never had time for me." I said.

"Hah! I knew you'd look better without the bow!" Came a new voice. We turned to see the monkey-faunas stowaway, who motioned for us to follow him. "COme on. I got a place and some food. I never turn down a brother or sister in need, even a half-bro." He smiled rougishly. "And between you two and me, you two could use a place to stay. It's better than just being the stray."

(Two days later...-Jason)  
**Still Jason**

We sat at a Cafe in Vale, drinking tea on a balcony. Blake and I sat on one side of the table, Sun Wukong at the other. The other patrons cleared off the balcony when they saw 2.5 faunas come onto it. Good thing, we were about to tell Sun Wukong (The monkey) about our pasts. Blake decided to go first.

"So." She said, fiddling with her tea cup. "You want to know more about me?"

**End of Chapter 12**

**So, tell my your theories on Jason's story! I seriously want reviews about what you think. Also, if you can spot the four references I made in this chapter, Bonus points for you! -Okdes**


	13. And We are the Light

Chapter 13: ...and We are the Light.

**Jason**

"Finally, She speaks! Two days and all I've got is small talk and odd looks." Sun proclaimed, throwing his arms up in mock triumph. Blake glared at him. "Just like that."

"You've heard of they White Fang?" Blake asked calmly.

"Of course! There's not a faunas on the planet who doesn't know about them. Self-righteous, holier-than-thou freaks who use violence to get what they want." He said.

"I was once a member." Blake said. Sun chocked, and I spat tea back into my cup. "In fact, you could say I was born into it. From the ashes of war, the White Fang rose and was supposed to be negotiators between the two races. However, despite promises of equality, the faunas were still treated with discrimination and hate. The White Fang took on the role then as civil rights activists. And I was there, at the head of every rally and the center of every boycott. And I actually thought I was making a difference." She drank a sip of tea before continuing.

"Then, about five years ago, our old leader stepped down and a new one rose. A new man with a new way of working. His name was Adam. Protests were replaced by organized attacks, companies using faunas labor raided. And worst of all, it was working. But not out of respect or a sudden change of mind, out of fear. We were being treated as equals through blood. I had my doubts, but I thought the leader was good. His followers just led us astray. However, when we were on a mission together, he was our leader and I had been in the White Fang almost the longest. He was going to kill innocent people, crew members of a train. Then, when another faunas, Maeve, showed up, and Adam attacked her for doing what she thought was right. That was the final straw. So I left, promising to only use my skills to help people or myself.. Now here I am, a criminal in plain sight, all with the help of a little black bow." She wiggled her cat ears beneath her bow to emphasize this.

Sun sat with his mouth open, eyes wide. He looked at me, and I shrugged. Then I launched into my narrative. "I grew up here in Vale, with my father. My mother was dead before I was walking, so I never met her. I had my brother, and my twin sister. My father was a criminal, though, and he made enemies. They came to our house one day when I wasn't there...I got back to see police all around my house. My father informed me that she had been killed. I..." I trailed off, and took a quick gulp of tea to steady myself as I let a few tears drop. "...I asked my father who did it. He told me his enemies, and I had to join his criminal organization to strike at them. I did, but only because I wanted justice. I was thinking the ends could justify my means, and for two and a half years I was a rouge and a criminal. Until one day..."

I trailed off again, clenching my fists in anger. "Until one day I found out my father was lying. The men wouldn't be brought to justice, he had no intention of avenging his daughter's death. Why? He's insane. My father is crazy. So I left, realizing I had been played. That I had killed and lied and stole for nothing. So I ran into the forest, where I got ambushed by Beowolves. Ruby saved me, and ever since then I have been atoning for my sins." I stopped, and hung my head as a single tear dropped.

"Okay then...have either of you told your friends?" Sun asked.

"No." Blake and I both said. We sat in the sun as he soaked in our stories, and the morning advanced to day.

**Ranir**

"Jason! Jason!" I called fruitlessly. I looked around at Maeve and Christine. "Why aren't you helping?"

"What happened to Jason?" Ruby asked. We turned to see her and Yang and Weiss. Ruby looked exhausted.

"Where's Blake?" Maeve asked.

"She...ran off." Ruby said. "She said...she was in the White Fang. What happened to Jason?"

"He ran off. I think he may have been caught up with Roman Torchwick. I knew about Blake." Maeve said.

"I k...Wait, YOU KNEW, MAEVE?!" Weiss yelled.

"Yeah. She-"

"Proof, then." Weiss said. Ruby started to talk, but Weiss ran over her words "No, Ruby."

"I think Maeve looks great today!" Came another voice. What was left of RWBY jumped.

"PENNY! What are you doing here?!" Ruby yelled.

"How do you know my name?" Maeve asked, cat ears quivering.

"Um...Weiss said it a few seconds ago." Penny answered. "So, What are we doing?"

"Looking for Blake and Jason." Ruby said.

"Ohh...You mean the Faunas and Ruby's Boyfriend?" Penny asked.

"What do you mean, Faunas?" We asked.

"Uh...The cat ears?" Penny said.

"Blake doesn't have cat ears." Yang said "She wears a...bow..." She trailed off as realization hit her. We stood in dumb silence for a few seconds.

"Well, whatever she is, she's my friend, and she's missing." Ruby said.

"Don't worry, Ruby my friend. I won't rest untll we've found her!" Penny said, moving forward to grab Ruby's shoulders. Maeve and Christine edged over behind her, then they ran off, Yang and Weiss right behind them.

Leaving me and Ruby to deal with the odd girl.

**Jason**

"So...You think the White Fang is behind these robberies?" Wukong asked.

"No. This has human written all over it. I've seen this kind of robbery before; The go in quick and take everything quick. Anyone resisting is killed by means that don't cause blood spill and the bodies are removed from the scene." I said. Blake looked at me sideways, like she didn't approve of such violence, but whatever.

"So the quickest way to prove it's the humans is to go to the next Dust store or shipment they would hit...and wait to see who it is!" Wukong said.

"But where would that be?" Blake asked.

"When I was stowing away, I heard about a huge Dust shipment coming in." Wukong informed us.

"How huge?"

"Huuuge. Big Schnee company ship." Wukong said. So it was agreed; we would go to the shipping yard that night and prove who it was. Now all we could do is wait.

**HOURS LATER**

Blake and I laid on a rooftop at the edge of the shipping yard. I had Garidak out, and the scope was up as I swept the yard slowly.

"Hey, you guys. Anything?" Wukong came up and asked.

"Nope. The unloaded the crates, and now they're just...sitting there." I said. Blake nodded, not needing a sniper to see. I had better vision than humans, but not as good as Faunas.

"I stole you guys some apples." He said, throwing me one.

"Do you always break the law without hesitation?" Blake asked.

"Weren't you in a cult or something?" Wukong retorted. Blake gave him a glare so harsh, I am surprised he didn't die on the spot. But Blake's comeback was drowned out in the roar of an airship. We looked as it flew overhead and landed, so I raised my head to the scope as men began getting out. And on the back of their clothes were-

-The symbol of the White Fang. "It's them?" Wukong asked.

"Yes." Blake said sadly. "But I don't get why-"

"Can't you dumb mutts hurry it up? We aren't exactly the most inconspicuous group of thieves, y'know." Roman Torchwick said, brazenly stepping off the airship. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"No...Not him..." I said. Another man followed Roman, with a black cloak and strange eye-mask. But my attention was on Roman.

"You know him?" They asked.

"His name is Roman Torchwick. Criminal, Thief, and Killer." I said, tears dropping. "My Father."

**End of Chapter 13 _**

**How'd you like the final plot twist in the past of Jason? I wish I could see your expressions. Anyway, the three references from chapter 12 were these (In Order)**

**1. Ranir's "Very Ambitious...for a child" line, copied from RWBY episode three.**

**2. Jason's speech about being a twin and treated different was based on South Dakota's from Red v.s. Blue-Recovery One.**

**3. The 80's song, 'I Just Ran (So Far Away)' was quoted by Jason near the end.**

**I loved the ideas people thought of for Jason's past, my favorite of which was one person suggesting he had been forced to join the White Fang. I should have made clearer he had an affiliation with Humans, not the White Fang, but that's my fault. Anyway, after chapter 14, the story will become mostly random adventures and stories about HERO and their antics until RWBY volume 2 comes out. That's all.**

**-Okdes**


	14. Redeemed

Chapter 14: Redeemed.

I sat there, shaking, as I leveled the scope with Roman's head. I purposly kept my mother's maiden name, and used it for everything. Despite our shared blood, I was no Torchwick. I let my tears fall at the sight of the man I hated so much. But then, another person stepped off the Airship. My older brother. He was never as close to my sister, and actually resented us when she was alive. In her death, he didn't treat her much better. I aimed at his head, and Blake started talking.

"This is all wrong. The White Fang would never work with this scum." She said. She rose, and pulled out Gambol Shroud from it's sheath.

"I'll cover you." I said. "Anyone gets to close...and they get dead. I won't miss." She nodded her thanks, and jumped off the building, and ran at them. I had my scope trained on the White Fang members, and remembered what my sister had said when I first got Garidak.

**FLASHBACK MODE**

"Impressive weapon." She had said. "I hope, though, you'll consider carefully before every shot. You'll never take a life that could be spared. Promise me, Jason." So I did. She seemed happy at that. That was one of the last things she ever said to me. So I keep them in the forfront of my mind...Always.

**FLASHBACK END**

Blake snuck up behind Roman, and quick as lightning, had the blade pressed against his throat. She exchanged tense words with the other White Fang members, and Roman. My brother slowly drew his mace, but I fired on shot on either side of his head, letting him know I was there. He froze, and slowly eased the mace back into it's sheath. Then Roman shot the ground, sending Blake flying. I began firing, and saw two White Fang go down. One was still alive, bleeding from a wound to the upper chest. I knew the bullet had punctured his aorta, so he wouldn't be alive long.

Roman fired on Flare at me, which I blocked with my Shield. Unfortunately, the blaze caused a beacon of light that all of Vale could probably see. Pushing this from my mind, I jumped off the roof and ran at them as they took cover from me, the unseen sniper. I activated one of the blades, and held it like a spear as I ran through the maze of cargo containers. I turned a corner, and found myself face-to-face with Adam, the eye-mask man. He lunged at me with a strange katana, but I dodged and smacked the blunt of of Garidak into his face. I ran off, not seeing a reason to kill him.

I entered the 'clearing' where the Airship had landed, and saw Blake and Wukong fighting Roman. My brother ran at me, mace bared. I ducked under the first stroke, and slid past his next. He swung at me with a downward stroke, but his mace met my Shield. The mace was deflected, and I dropped the Shield and hit him in the face. He stumbled, and I hit him again. He flew through the air and rolled, coming to a stop at Wukong's feet. Or knees. Roman was standing behind him as he knelt, cane pressed into Wukong's head. Before I could move, another voice split the air.

"HEY!" Ruby yelled. She spun Crescent Rose in a circle, and smashed it into the ground.

"Oh, Red! Is it past your bedtime?" Roman mocked. Ruby was distracted by some weird-looking girl behind her, and Roman raised his cane.

"NO!" I yelled, and fired off a shot. I missed by a hair, but Roman's aim was off. Instead of Ruby, the other girl got hit. Ruby checked on her, and she apparently okay because Ruby got up and jumped off the roof. She blasted forward with speed, and was next to me in an instant. Her arms flew around me, and she whispered a few words.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She breathed. I realized I had forgotten about Blake and Wukong, and I was them surrounded by White Fang idiots. Ruby released me, and I raised Garidak, but it wasn't needed. From behind a crate, a shape came, and ran forward. It raised a sword, and suddenly the scene was bathed in red light. red lightning, to be precise. Ranir sprinted into the battle, blasting several Faunas. He worked in perfect unison with Blake and Wukong, and soon the Faunas were defeated. Roman watched with almost lazy interest. They came over and stood with Ruby and I. From the shadows behind Roman came two figures: Adam and Junior. My brother rose to his feet unsteadily, and brushed his longer hair out of his eyes.

"Son?" Roman asked. "Well, I see you got a little girlfriend. I could have guessed, but...Red? Really? That's who you choose? You and your friends are finished here."

"No." I said. "I've only just begun." I looked at my friends, and we raised our weapons. but three airships flew overhead, dropping soldiers. or at least, one did. The other two were hit by a green lazer that sawed them entirely in half. We saw the strange girl who had been behind Ruby firing beams of light and power from her ten floating swords. Roman growled, and turned to Junior.

"How long before ground troops?" He spat.

"Right now." Junior said. Three cars pulled up, along with two motorcycles. The girls on the motorcycles got off and faced us. They were obviously twins, dressed in red and white. Henchmen got out of the cars, and soon Roman had a lot of men with guns.

"ATTENTION ASSHOLES! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" One yelled through a megaphone. Roman stepped forward, and sneered at us.

"What will you do now, Jason?" He asked. He flicked his cane up, aiming back at the roof Ruby had come from, and hit Ruby's friend with a Flare again, who went flying again. I fired, but Roman was moving, and his men surging forward. We met them in a clash of weapons. I stabbed on in the chest, and fired at another few. Ranir blasted lightning, discharging it through strikes. I saw him dueling Adam with a fencer's grace, riposting and parring like he was born to. This was his domain; one-on-one combat. He flashed his sword in a web of steel as he blocked the red katana Adam used, and went on the offensive.

I raised Garidak in a two-handed grip to block the strike, and kicked the Henchman in the stomach. He doubled over, and ran his head straight into my rising knee. There was a sharp crack, and he fell back. My brother ran at me, but there was a whirl of rose petals and Ruby was slashing and spinning, fighting her way. My brother's look went from contempt to disbelief to outright fear as he lost ground, being driven back by Ruby's whirling, spinning, sweeping strikes.

Junior stumbled past, while Blake hit him over and over. He tripped backwards and fell, losing his grip on his odd combo if a club and a rocket launcher. Blake kicked him, and he rolled over to my feet. I brought Garidak down with a crack, right into his skull. His eyes rolled back, and he slumped over.

Wukong struck at Roman, shotgun shells flying as he used his nunchucku/sawn-off weapon. Roman was blocking and striking with his cane, keeping pace with the Faunas's fast strikes. The two fought back and forth, evenly matched. I raised Garidak, aimed at Roman, and said one word. "STOP!" I roared.

Everyone stopped and looked at me. "You will surrender now, father." I spat the word like an insult.

"Or what? You'll shoot me? You're outnumbered. You will fall." He asked mockingly. everyone froze, seeing what I would do.

"No. I may fall" I said, lowering Garidak. "But never by your hands. I choose to fight." Then I threw my knife, fast as light. It hit his right shoulder, and he cried out in pain. Wukong hit his head, and tossed my knife back as combat re-erupted. I blocked strikes form one of the twins, in red with the claws, as Ruby kicked my brother in the head. He crumbled, and I turned right into Adam's fist. I fell back, and he towered over me. I swept my legs, taking him down, and used the same movement to get my legs under me and stand up. Adam's head hit the ground, but he was up in a flash, sword splitting the air. I dodged another swipe from the red twin, and kicked her in the chest.

She stumbled, and Blake kicked her in the back of her head. She fell over, but her twin grabbed her and dragged he into one of the cars. My brother got in, and it peeled off, Junior driving. Roman ran into the last remaining airship and took off, while Adam mounted a motorcycle and drove off. The battle ended very abruptly, with only a few Henchmen left that Ruby's odd friend, Penny by name, dealt with.

I collapsed onto a box, so tired I could hardly move. "What's wrong?" Ruby said quietly. Ranir was phoning the police, while Penny, Blake, and Wukong came to sit near me.

"We failed. They got away." I said.

"Nope." Ruby said. "We won. We scared them. They know not to mess with us now. And we took down a lot of their men." She said, sitting next to me. Ranir nodded and came over too. I sighed and relaxed. I was safe, I was with friends, I was...at peace, I realized. For the first time in three years, I felt...close to happy. I looked at Ruby, who was looking at me carefully and seriously from a foot away. I noticed several things at once: Her sent of roses, the way she slightly leaned towards me, and I back o her. I realized how much I truly loved her, and how hopeless hiding it had been. So I thought '_Damn me, do I even deserve this?'_

I realized I wasn't the one who decided that. She did. So I leaned in and kissed her. She tensed in shock, but relaxed instantly. I broke it off and withdrew a little, looking at her for a reaction. She was still, then kissed me. As we broke it off, our friends had a very diverse reaction.

"Um...Did I miss something?" Wukong asked, clueless as to what I was thinking.

"Finally." Ranir and Blake snorted.

"I like the color of Jason's eyes!" Penny declared.

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

We sat on the boxes, waiting for our teams to arrive. Blake and I had told our stories to a rapt audience of Ranir, Penny, and Ruby in the meantime. The police were there, carefully examining the scene. They had accepted our self-defense story, and said we wouldn't be needed in a court. They called our teams, and were carefully bagging evidence when they arrived. They saw the six of us. Ruby let go of my hand and rushed over to Weiss, trying to explain Blake at lightning speed. Yang just looked at me, and I knew she had seen Ruby and I. We would have to have words. By then Christine and Maeve came over to me.

"Look, Christine, it's not-" I started.

"Jason." She interrupted. "I forgive you for whatever you did. Just swear to me..." Her voice took a gruff tone. "... next time you won't run off! Damn you, I was worrying like a half-sterile rabbit at mating season!"

"What the flying f*** (Word censored by author) does that mean?!" We all asked. She shrugged, and us and RWBY fell into a circle.

"We fight for forgiveness." Blake said.

"Redemption." I said.

"Love" said Yang

"Loyalty." Ranir said.

"Vengeance." Christine said.

"To protect." Maeve added.

"To remember." Weiss said.

"And to forget." Ruby finished.

"But most of all...I fight for you guys." I said. "My friends, allies, teammates." I smiled at Ruby. "Because without you...My life would be nothing." I looked at each of them in turn. "We are Avengers. Vigilantes. Champions. Redeemers. But most of all..." I smiled, and yelled the last statement, daring anyone to challenge me. "...WE ARE HEROES!" The cry rang into the air, echoed by my friends. I looked at Ruby, and kissed her quickly. She blushed like her namesake, and people started cheering. Like a weird, slightly perverted audience. But I didn't mind. My life was whole.

Complete.

Redeemed.

**End Of Chapter 14.**

**Okay, the end of the Volume one story arc. I will now start my invented ideas, and hopefully you will still like them. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Also, the character interjections will resume. They just thought it would be cooler to not and build suspense these last few chapters. So, anyway, I will have more people other than HERO take center stage, so you might see chapters written by Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, so forth. I hope you enjoy. As always,**

**-Okdes**


	15. Sunset

Chapter 15: Sunset

**Ranir **

I stood on Beacon cliffs, watching the snow fall. It was winter, and at Beacon, that changed nothing. Two discoveries had been made since Jason had his big reveal: Wraiths were increasing in numbers, and a mysterious person or persons have been attacking the Wraiths, along with the White Fang and Roman's crime empire. These were deeply unsettling to Jason and Blake, as well as the symbol the vigilantes had been leaving behind; It was a black fox head, with purple eyes. I didn't know what it meant, and Maeve had never seen it before, So I went out to Beacon cliffs to think. I stiffened slightly as I heard shoes crunching on snow. I turned to see Weiss standing there, two mugs of coffee in hand. She offered one to me. I never liked coffee, but I drank it anyway, to be polite.

"Do you come out here a lot?" She asked.

"No. I just wanted to think." I said. We stood watching the snow for several seconds, and then she spoke again

"What do you think about the new Vigilantes?" She asked.

"I don't know why...But I feel like a storm is coming. It might get bad, and fast." I replied. (Yeah, am I the only one who noticed a lot of stuff happens to us?-Maeve)

"I agree." she said. "Ranir, Check you're Scroll."

"Huh? Oh, right." I reached down and grabbed it. The message light was flickering. I handed Weiss my coffee, and opened the scroll. I read the message quickly, and then re-read it. This was...This was huge. "Weiss, we need to get to our teams. Run and get RWBY and HERO, I need to talk to you guys." I said. She looked at me, but obeyed, listening to the sound of my voice. We met in the Lecture Hall Port used.

"What's this about, Ranir?" Christine asked impateintly.

"We have had contact from the Vigilantes." I said. "My Brother sent this message. It reads, 'Vigilantes made contact. Name themselves "Shadows". Led by a girl, age unknown, called herself Flicker. (Seriously, though...I still think it's an odd name! Even for us!-Yang)More to follow soon.'"

"Flicker?" Jason asked.

"Yes." I said. My scroll beeped, and I checked it again. The message was a spoken one, so I turned up the volume all the way so everyone could hear. Then I pressed play.

"Hey, Ranir. It's Jak." My brother's voice resonated. "I've made contact with the Vigilantes, "Shadow". Flicker is cordial, but she...she insists on me staying. She...isn't keeping me hostage, per say, I'm just a 'guest.'" The last word was dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, She asked me about you, Ranir. By name. She heard all about your fight with Torchwick&Co from a few months back, and wants to meet you. You, HERO, and RWBY. She said to meet her in the Emerald Forest, at the ruins where you fought the Great Grimm during your initiation. Don't ask how she knows where it is. tomorrow at noon...Or I die. Noon tomorrow, Ranir. Stay safe, Ranir, And watch your back. These people, Ranir...Aren't to be trusted." The message clicked off.

I stood in shock, looking at the Scroll. It was so silent, we could have heard someone breath across campus. Then I was moving, going for the door.

"Ranir...Ranir, wait!" Weiss said. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you going? We need to do this together." She said.

"I know." I said. "But he said my name five times in that message. That is a code we invented for a situation where one of us is captured. It's a trap. We'll be walking into an ambush."

"So what do we do?" Ruby asked.

I looked at her. "We need to get there first and lay a counter-ambush. However, she will expect that. So we need a counter-counter-counter ambush."

"What?" Yang asked, confused. "A lot of double crossing." I said. "And a few well-placed snipers."

**AN HOUR LATER...**

We surveyed the site of the ambush, and we picked out key places for Jason, Ruby, and Pyrrha. Yes, we roped JNPR into helping.

"At least we have this whole week off." Nora said.

"It would be rather difficult otherwise." Ren agreed.

"Okay, so here's how it'll probably go down." I said, looking at the site. "We'll come up, and they'll be here already. Her snipers will sneak around and try to take out our snipers, but our 'snipers' will be Jaune, Ren, and Maeve. Then Jason, Pyrrha, and Ruby take out Flicker's snipers from behind. They get into position, and take lethal or non-lethal shots at the captors. It's up to you guys. The rest of us will be walking up, acting normal. When she is shot at, we take out her bodyguards and arrest or kill her." I said in a cold, calculating voice. The others nodded slowly, and I had them run through it several tines. Nora wanted to be a fake sniper, but Ren refused to let her be in harm's way. She was a little upset, but Ren mollified her with a few whispered words.

"Okay. Now we wait." I said.

**THE NEXT DAY...**  
**Jason**

I stood behind a large rock, and watched Ranir casually stroll into the trap. She greeted Flicker, a who was covered in brown armor except two small eyeholes in her helmet. I watched A man sneak up behind Jaune, the fake sniper I was covering. He stepped behind Jaune, But I stepped out and wrapped an arm around his throat, and a hand over his mouth. When he was knocked out, I took Jaune's place and aimed my sniper at Flicker. Ranir was talking, but I didn't have sound. I saw a slight motion in two other areas as Ruby and Pyrrha got into view. Then Maeve signalled we were in position by making a perfect bird trill. Ranir signaled us it was clear to fire by slamming lightning into Flicker's face. I saw it pass through her like a hologram, but I already had fired three shots to the arms of her bodyguards, five men in red armor. Two fell, and one dodged only to have his legs broken by Nora. The last two got hit by bullets from Pyrrha.

"Where is Ruby?" I asked aloud. I jumped into the trap site, and ran to Ruby's location. I saw Flicker pressing a pistol to Ruby's head, and arm aroung Ruby's neck.

"Don't move." Flicker said. Then a copy of her stepped out and walked over to me, saying as she said. "Or I'll kill her. The others ran over, and saw the deadly stand-off.

"Jason." Ruby said.

"No talking." Flicker said. Her copy turned to me, and said "You're going to join me, Jason. I captured Jak just because I knew this would happen. And once I had you...well, then I could make you kill Roman. and Adam. After all, If you did all those things for a dead person...What would you do for a living one?"

I concentrated hard. If I could make a Shield between the two of them, and pry them apart...I could hit Flicker...I concentrated, and snapped my hand up, faster than a snake. A Shield forced Flicker's arm from Ruby's neck, and we attacked together. I dropped the Shield and lunged, blades extending, steel flashing. I was too slow. I saw Flicker raise her pistol, and fire at Ruby. Time seemed to slow. Ruby was turning her head, I was throwing up a Shield, Yang was yelling. The bullet hit my Shield, but instead of being blocked, it refracted, hitting Ruby in the upper right hip.

"NO!" I screamed, and the world shifted red as I got very angry. Weiss grabbed Ruby and used a glyph to blur off, while I faced Flicker. I let my eyes changed into wolf eyes, and fangs grow. "You have no idea how much trouble you're in." I snarled, and charged at Flicker.

**End of Chapter 15.**

**Hey guys, Okdes here. I'll publish one more story, either on or before Christmas, but then I'll be on vacation, so no new chapters until after the New Year. Sorry. That's all.**

**-Okdes**


	16. Happy' Holidays

Chapter 16: 'Happy' Holidays

**Jason**

"You have no idea how much trouble you're in." I snarled, and charged at her. she raised her gun, but I threw up a Shield in front of the gun. The bullet refracted as the other had, and slammed into the ground. Flicker shoved the pistol into a side-holster on her leg and drew a katana from her back. I pulled out my knife, and she swung at me. I ducked under it and slashed at her. It hit her armor but didn't penetrate. Instead she got the breath knocked out of her. She stumbled back, and I smashed her face with my fist. Her head hit a pillar with a sickening crunch, and she fell over, dazed. I puled out her pistol from it's holster as she groaned. I examined it, and threw it to Maeve.

"Take this to the doctors helping Ruby. They might need it." I said. Maeve and Christine ran off, leaving me, Blake, Ranir, and Yang. I looked at Flicker, who tried to sit up. I put my foot on her chest and forced her down. She groaned again, quiet and small. Ranir went to his brother, who was alive but dazed. Hid brother got up, thanked us, and walked off.

"Jason, we should take her to the police." Ranir said.

"We could hear her story..." Blake suggested. Yang nodded in agreement.

"I mean, we heard out you, right?" Yang pointed out.

"I want her to die." I said, and wondered why I said it the second after I did. It almost seemed like the thoughts weren't mine...but I realized it was true. She had hurt Ruby and therefore must die. I growled and pushed away those thoughts. Ruby wanted me to keep the anger leashed, so I would. I picked up Flicker's fallen sword, and turned it over slowly. "Interesting." I muttered. And it was; It was covered in runes and sigils and symbols. I wasn't too good with glyphs and the like, so I tossed it to Ranir.

"Jason...calm down..." He said as he caught it.

"Let's take her to the police." I said. "And accuse her for kidnapping, murder, attempted murder and kidnapping, and conspiracy to commit murder."

"But Jason," Blake protested. "She'll by executed for those."

"I know." I said. I took my foot off Flicker's chest and turned to her "She deserves it."

"We should slow down!" Yang said.

"No! It's a miracle I let the bitch live that long." I said. I turned to the fallen vigilante, who looked at me. I reached to pull her helmet off, to see what she looked like, but as soon as my hands touched her, it vanished like a hologram. "Dammit!" I roared. I knew she was gone by then, however. "Let's get back to Beacon."

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

I stood beside Ruby's bed at the hospital. The doctors said she had been infected by the bullet somehow, that the bullet had a modification on it. I put a rose on her bedside table, and sat in the visitor's chair next to her. Good thing we had the week off, because I was not leaving her side. I was sitting tere a few hours later when a man burst through the door. He had short black hair, and silver eyes. He looked around 45, but moved like a much younger man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man looked at me like I was the interloper. "Her uncle, Qrow." He said. "Oh God...what happened?" he collapsed into an adjacent chair

"We were in a fight with a terrorist, Flicker. She shot at Ruby, and I tried to but up a Shield-" I gave a quick demo. "-But the bullet only changed flight paths, it didn't stop." I felt my voice break at the end.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Modified bullets." I grunted. I felt my anger rise again, and again thought things that were not quite my own thoughts. 'You should have killed Flicker...' I sat there, confused and sad. Then the doctors came in.

"Ah, you are Jason, correct?" One asked in a soft voice.

"I am." I said stiffly.

"We have a...procedure we can use. It involves mixing dust and Aura, so it may harm you, but not our patient." He said.

"I'm in." I said. Qrow protested, but I didn't care( It should have been me...You should not have risked yourself...-Qrow.). I would save her. I would.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES AND 12.4 SECONDS LATER...**

I lay on a table, with a bunch of wires connecting my head to Ruby's. Then started up some machine, and I felt the world spin and blur white...

...And then I was on a cliff. Everything was white and ethereal, fading into mist. Ruby was next to me. "Jason?" She asked. "Is this real...or another dream?"

"I am real, Ruby. You are badly injured. The doctors are trying a new procedure, and I guess a side-effect is shared dreaming." I said. "Where are we?"

"My mother's grave. I feel...sick." She said.

"The bullet was modified with dust. We're trying to save you." I said.

"Is this real?" She asked again.

"Oh, it's real. As real as me!" another voice cackled. We turned to see a man in black rise out of the white ground. "Hello, Jason." He smiled wickedly. "I'm O'Malley. We're going to have a lot of fun together!"

Maeve

After Jason went under, I walked off. I went to the Teacher's lounge and requested to talk to Oobleck. In a few seconds, he had zipped out, coffee in hand. "Ah yes, Ms. Riverbow, Can I help you?" He said.

"Yes. You teach psychology, right?" I said.

"Yes! Yes I do, Miss. Why do you ask, if you'll forgive my inquiry?" He blurted.

"I need to know what you know about the Alpha Complex." I asked. That had an affect. He froze entirely.

"That is...interesting. The Alpha Complex is highly theoretical. But yes, I know about it."

"Explain it then, please sir." I said.

He sighed and pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "The Alpha Complex is a theoretical condition in which a person goes through such trauma that part of their personality splits off and forms something...else. Each personality fragment is name something different: Delta for Logic, Sigma for creativity and ambition, Omega for Rage. Do you know someone you believe has Alpha Complex?"

"Yes." I whispered. "I believe I do."

"Who? We can give them treatment..." He said.

I shook my head. "I don't know if he does. So I'll tell you who, but we need to keep an eye on him and that's all. It's Jason."

"The young man on your team? Interesting. Alpha Complex can be caused by extreme depression and sudden trauma. So if he had any past depression, combined with what happened to Ruby, I'd say that he might. What caused you to suspect?" He asked.

"In the forest...He looked like he had someone else in his head. almost like a-"

"-Like another person." He finished.

"Yes." I said. He nodded, and we went to his personal office.

"So, Ms. Riverbow." He said. "How do you want to do this?"

**Jason**

We stared at the figure for a while before Ruby said "What are you?"

"Omega." He said. "Rage."

"Yeah, but...why are you here? What are you?" I asked.

"Telling you would be no fun." He said. "But I can say this: Jason is about to wake up. Ruby is not, not for a bit longer. You can trust me, Jason. I think you know that."

"Um...Jason?" Ruby said.

"Yes?"

"You're...turning transparent." She said. I looked down and saw I was. I was slowly fading away.

"What the-" Was all I managed before I woke up.

**Ren**

We had been waiting for him to wake up for a while now, but he had not stirred. I felt partly responsible for this, as we all did. Nora was really being hard on herself, even after my assurance she could not have done anything differently. She was there too, but was silent. It was definitely odd to see that.

"Ren." I heard a voice. I turned to see Blake, Maeve, and oddly enough, Jaune standing around a corner, away from view. They were motioning for me. I walked over to them, and frowned slightly.

I waited for them to say something, but they didn't. so after a brief pause, I reluctantly said "What?"

"We want your help with Jason..." She began to explain. I listened as the whole situation became clear. Behind us, Jason began to stir...

**Jason**

I woke up, and was instantly sitting up, tearing the wires from my head. Doctors were swarming around me, asking me questions, but Qrow waved them away. He helped me up, and gently asked me a few questions.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Ruby. I talked to her. And..." I hesitated, but made a quick decision "...Nothing else."

"Okay. Good. The procedure was a success, so she'll be waking up soon." Qrow said. I looked over, and most of my friends were watching from a booth. But not Ren, Blake, Jaune, and Maeve. Ah well, I guess they just had something to do. I went over next to Ruby, and I touched her hair gently.

"I'll be back, Ruby. I just have one little thing to do." I said. I then walked off.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

I sat next to Ruby with my wrapped present for her. The days had begun to blur together, but I didn't move. Visitors appeared and went, but I stayed. It was almost midnight before anything happened.

"Jason?" Came a weak voice. I looked over, and my eyes met Ruby's silver ones.

"Ruby! Try to rest, you were-"

"-I know. The dream, remember?" She said. I did remember the dream. I held up the present for her.

"It's midnight, Ruby. That means it's Christmas." I said. She opened the present slowly, and drew out the knife I got her.

"Oooh..." She said weakly. She was tired, but still had that look whenever she saw a new weapon. The blade could extend and retract, and could launch the blade if needed. "Thank you, Jason. I got you something, too. Yang should have it...Ask her."

"I will tomorrow. But for now, rest. I'll be here. Close your eyes. I'll be there for you. Forever." I said. Ruby drifted off into sleep, and I just sat, and sat, and sat until the dawn came creeping in like a quiet and inevitable tide.

**End of Chapter 16**

**Sorry if that wasn't the Christmas chapter you wanted, but it was really to set up the next story arc. I am copying some stuff from RvB, but that is just me trying new ideas. So Flicker and the Alpha Complex are the two biggest obstacles for this arc. That's all. I just want to take this time to thank all my fans, followers, favoriters, and readers. Have a wonderful holiday season. As always, this is Okdes, Saying Bye.**

**-Okdes.**


	17. Shepherd of Fire

Chapter 17: Shepard of Fire

**Jason**

_'We should kill him.'_ Omega's voice echoed in my head. I jolted upright with a start. It was lunch, classes had started back up again. Omega had begun to talk, and I could think responses back. He was very violent, and wanted me to kill a lot. Whenever I got angry, I could feel him ready to pounce and wrestle for control of it. If I didn't push the anger down...who knows what Omega would do with it.

_'We won't.'_ I thought back. Cardin glared at me, and Omega whispered all the tortures we should do to him.

'_Why not? You haven't killed since the Roman incident. And that was only a few White Fang losers and Roman goons. Let's kill Cardin.'_

_'No, dammit. Shut it.'_ I thought back. He huffed, and withdrew. For now. "Hey, Ranir. Has Weiss found anything about Flicker's sword?" I asked.

"Yes, I have." Weiss said irritably from behind me. I rotated my head, and saw RWBY standing behind me.

"Ruby!" I said. I got up and walked up to her. She looked tired and was leaning on Yang. I slid her arm over my shoulder from her other side and she slumped onto me. I walked her over to the table and she collapsed into the seat.

"Hey, Jason." She mumbled. "I'm just tired...and recovering..."

"It's alright." I said.

_'Heh. So, when are we going to kill Flicker?'_ Omega asked. _'That bitch hurt Ruby.'_

_'You...care about Ruby?'_ I thought back, astonished.

_'Of course. I'm from YOUR subconscious, idiot.'_ He thought. Then he backed away again. I knew his presence was bad, but I couldn't talk to anyone about it. They would either not believe me, or try to lock me up. Then Ruby could be hurt...And that was not an option. Never. I looked at her, staring at her, and she slowly turned her head and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I laughed. "What?" She asked

"Nothing. Just...you're recovering and asking if I'm okay." I said.

"So there, lovebirds, anything going on?" Maeve playfully asked as she sat down.

"The usual." Ruby muttered. "Doctors said I shouldn't be out for another day or two...but...Whatever. I wanted to walk around."

"Class starts soon. We got Goodwitch. And the Dust-snorting (Can you snort Dust? Like, what would it do to you? Would you get high, or die? I am so curios now-Nora.) (Nora, don't even think about it.-Ren) bitch has us dueling again." Christine 'eloquently' said.

"I'll be fine." Ruby said. She did look pretty good despite everything. She wasn't leaning on me anymore, and when she stretched, it was purposeful and strong. "So, you were asking Weiss..." She prompted.

"Oh, yeah. So...anything?" I asked.

"Yes. Most are reinforcing and strengthening glyphs, but a few...They are for death and pain. Being cut by that blade...is worse than death." She said with a shudder "I need to look at it more. In the next few days, I'll have more.

Okay then." I said "Lets get ready for class."

**TWENTY THREE MINUTES LATER**

We entered the same room as we always had Goodwitch in. Instantly, a Wraith was flying at me, shrieking. I yelped and whipped out Flicker's pistol and shot. The bullet took it's head clean off it's shoulders. I shuddered to think about what would have happened if I hadn't Shielded Ruby during our fight with Flicker. I was going to keep her pistol as a secondary weapon.

"Good shot." Goodwitch said nonchalantly. "Now, everyone prepare. Today, you will have to team up to kill a Grimm. I have a list of partners here. Jaune Arc and Maeve Riverbow are partners. Ranir Ember and Nora Valkyrie are partners. Ruby Rose and Jason Haeldrung are partners. (Yes, They are, if you get my meaning-Yang) (Shut up!-Ruby and Jason) Weiss Schnee and Christine Omnis are partners. Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna are partners. Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xaio Long are partners." She read off of a Scroll. She motioned to several very large cages on the other side of the room "Pick a cage and drag it to a spot. At my signal, the cage open and you must fight whatever is within. You have sixty seconds. Begin."

**Ren**

My partner and I chose a cage and swiftly brought it to one corner of the room. We had just got it into position when Goodwitch slashed her hand through the air and the cages sprung open. Out of ours came four Beowolves. I fired my StormFlowers at the leading Beowolf, and I roared, shielding it's eyes against the onslaught of bullets. Then we heard a mighty "YAH!" and a Boarbatusk went flying directly into one of the Beowolves. I looked to the side to see Christine smash the skull of a Wraith into dust. behind her lay the slowly dissolving body fg a Beowolf.

Weiss shot fire at their last enemy, another Boarbatusk, which shrieked and blundered into Jason, who slipped. His shot went wild and hit Jaune's Ursa (How in the icy Hells of bitch-dogs did she fit an Ursa into one of those cages?!-Christine) which fell. Maeve's arrow that was flying at it instead split the air and hit Ranir's lightning stream. The result was a spectacular explosion.

**Ranir**

Blinded by the blast, I stumbled backwards into a Beowolf Blake was fighting. It pounced at me, but got hit by Nora's grenade. I got up and shot electricity at my last enemy, a Wraith, which swayed to the side. The lightning flew by it and instead killed Pyrrha's last Ursa. Yang was standing in the remains of three others. The Wraith shrieked, and then got blow apart by a high-caliber sniper shot from Ruby.

"HALT!" Goodwitch yelled. We all froze. The Grimm were in pieces all around the room, but they were all dead.

"Holy...Mother of a...Blighted GOAT!" Christine swore. We were all exhausted and panting, but Goodwitch was not impressed.

"That was a total failure." She said

"How? We killed them all!" Maeve protested.

"I said work as a team! Not as a series of lucky coincidences! Be aware in combat. Even if you are not partnered with someone, you can help them and work with them. Heed this lesson well. Mister Haeldrung, what is so funny?" The last comment was snapped at Jason, who froze with a crazy smile on his face and glint in his eye.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I'd say we did a pretty good job killing. What next?" The voice...It wasn't Jason's. We all had varying stages of shock at this. Jason's smile morphed into a look of horror for a second, then a mask of calm. "I mean...We beat them, right? " He said after a cough, voice back to normal.

"Mr. Haeldrung...I explained myself. Class dismissed. Ms. Riverbow, Ms. Valkyrie, Mr. Arc and Mr. Lie, please see me." She responded. We all filed out, but I stayed at the door, listening to what was going on.

"Any change?" Asked Goodwitch.

"Omega took over for a second." Maeve said. She was shaken. "That was...gods, that was terrifying.

"What are our plans? Oobleck mentioned a treatment for Alpha Complex..." Jaune nervously asked.

"Observe only. We can't intervene, or another fragment might break off." Ren said. What were they talking about? What was Alpha Complex? and who was Omega?

**End of Chapter 17.**

**Woohoo, back after the New Year! Hope you guys had a good set of holidays, or just a good set of days, if that isn't your thing. Anyway, review and comment below, I got a lot of nice surprises and fun twists lined up! See you next time. As always, I am:**

**-Okdes.**


End file.
